My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 11
by Geasswolf
Summary: After completing SAO, Kirito and Asuna end up in Equestria instead of back in their human world. Now joining Lelouch, the Mane6 and Sasuke, it's up to the two to fight alongside them and go on an adventure to solve a new problem that has risen in Equestria. Will they be able to adapt in this new world of ponies, or will this be just another death game for them?
1. Prologue

Hello everybody, and welcome to the newest installment of the Bonds Beyond Worlds series. Since you've found this, I'm sure that you know that in this turn, SAO (Sword Art Online) is added to the mix. I hope that you'll enjoy the addition of the characters to the Ponyville group, and as a whole, I hope you'll enjoy this story.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 11

Prologue

_Sword Art Online, a popular VRMMORPG that was created for the everyday gamer to enjoy. What seemed like an amazing experience turned out to be a living hell, the players and myself soon realizing that there was no way to wake ourselves up from the NerveGear used to send us to this world. There was no way to leave, and little to no hope was present in this world. Even so, there were a few players who wanted to fight for freedom, one of them being me, Kirito. Well, that's not my real name, but I've stuck to it, and I probably enjoy it better than my own, actually. I've reached this far with my 'wife', Asuna. We're married in-game, but I think we are more of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Anyways, this is where my life turned around, the moment once I lost her._

Kirito watched in awe at the action taken from Asuna. As his life was about to end, she jumped in front of Heathcliff's slash, ending her life to keep Kirito living. "Asuna…no" She held her lifeless body in his hands and watched as she began to disappear.

"Kirito…thank you…for making me feel like I was actually living in this world. I guess that this…is goodbye." With those final words, she disappeared, and Kirito's hands shook with a mixture of sadness and anger. He sat there for a few seconds, losing his senses.

"Kayaba you bastard! You…you're going to die now!" Kirito ran towards Kayaba Akihiko's character,Heathcliff, and swung one of his swords, Elucidator, aimlessly, his slashes easily being parried by the game creator.

"It's no use." He told him, using a powerful swing to knock Kirito down on his feet, his blade sliding across the ground and away from his hands. He looked at it in shock, and then looked up. "It looks like…"Heathcliff pierced his blade into Kirito's body, causing him to let out a gasp of shock. "…it's game over." All Kirito could do now was watch as he health began to deplete slowly. _I guess this is it. All the lives that I failed to save, trapped. Is this how it's going to end?_ Once he saw his health fully deplete, the words 'You are Dead' appeared in front of him and he felt his body quickly vanish.

Kirito felt his body falling down in a dark abyss, nothing surrounding him at all. _I..can't just leave the world after getting that far. Everybody was counting on somebody to complete this game, and I'll be the one to do it. I won't…give up!_ A light suddenly surrounded him, and he was blinded. Once he opened his eyes, he could see the blurred outline of Heathcliff and Kirito saw that his health bar was filled up halfway. He looked at Kirito in shock. Kirito felt a blade in his hand and looked at it. _Asuna's rapier…This will be proof that we cleared this game together._ He looked up at Heathcliff and grinned.

"Sorry, but it looks like it's your game over." He pulled his hand back and thrust the sword into Heathcliff's body. He watched as he struggled to regain his footing and disappeared."I've done it…" Kirito was shocked when he felt his own body begin to break apart and he disappeared from the 75th floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirito slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself regain consciousness. He saw that the sky looked like noon had just struck. He opened up his menu and saw that there were numbers there that slowly kept increasing in intervals of one.

"Kirito…" He let out a gasp and looked next to him to see Asuna. Kirito's eyes began to glisten with tears, and Asuna ran over to him to give him a hug, the both of them crying. "Kirito you did it! I'm…so glad." She told him.

"I…did it? But how am I here with you then?" Kirito pulled away from Asuna and looked at her. "Are we both…dead?"

"I'm not sure, but look." Asuna pointed a finger over at Aincrad. The two watched as it began to crumble. "My guess is that you beat the game." She told him with a smile.

"Thank God. I…did it. I saved everyone's lives, but more importantly, I got to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too." He told her, and they shared a quick kiss. Once Asuna pulled away, she looked at him in surprise.

"Kirito, you still never told me your real name and how old you are." Asuna told him, and he smiled.

"My real name's Kirigaya Kazuto and I'm sixteen. I hope you don't mind me asking the same question about you."

"My real's name's Asuna, Asuna Yuki."

"And your age?"

"I'm seventeen, one year older than you." She responded.

"Oh. This…doesn't change anything between us, right?"

"Of course it doesn't."

"That's good. I'm glad that your name's the same though."

"Really? Why?"

"Because that's really the name of the first girl I fell in love with." Asuna gave Kirito a hug again, the two enjoying their embrace together. They both looked around and saw that a light enveloped their surroundings. "I guess I'll just have to find you when we get back to the real world." Asuna nodded her head, and the two closed their eyes, waiting for the moment to come when they woke back up to reality.

* * *

So, how was it? I'm not starting this story off in ALO due to the fact that I haven't even reached that part in the anime yet, but I do know of its existence. I thought that starting this all off at the end of the Aincrad arc (SAO arc) would be a good place to put everything into action. At the moment, I'm actually thinking of the plot for this story, so I'm not even sure how this is all going to turn out yet, but it's pretty obvious that the concept of love is going to be in this.. Well, I guess we should all just hope for the best. I'll see you all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 1 Dream World

Hello everybody, and welcome back to Turn 11. This is the first chapter of the story and where the action already is put...well, into action. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dream World?

_Rainbow Dash slowly opened_ her eyes when she woke up in the morning. She let out a quick yawn and sniffed the air. She let out a sigh once she didn't smell the aroma of Lelouch's breakfast downstairs. She opened the door to her room and descended the steps. She looked to her left and saw the door to Lelouch's room. _He's probably still sleeping. I know this failed before, but maybe I should cook breakfast for him._ She walked into the kitchen and looked at the vast amount of ingredients in the panty and shelves. She looked at them all, clueless about what to do. _He's been here for seven months and I still don't know how to make pancakes even when I watch him all the time._ Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and walked outside. She opened her wings, and took off for her morning fly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirito slowly opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. He expected to be in a hospital: pale colored walls, along with the plain white bed sheets on his body. This wasn't the case. He saw that there were trees around him and the whole area looked like a forest. _Am I…still in SAO?_ He wondered. He placed a hand up to open up his menu screen, but was shocked when what he saw in front of his wasn't a hand. _What the hell?_ He lifted what he expected to be a hand up and saw that it was a hoof instead. _What's…going on?_ He tried getting up, but kept failing to do so. He looked around and saw another pony nearby him. It had a light orange mane and tail and was wearing a red and white uniform that he loved seeing. _Is that…Asuna?_ He wondered.

"Asuna! Asuna wake up!" He saw that she wasn't getting up, and tried to get up again. He looked at the rest of his body and noticed that he was now a creature that walked on four legs. He tried a different way of getting up, and was successful that time. He began walking towards her and he wobbled, the form of walking unfamiliar to him. Once he got to her body, he shook it with one of his hooves. "Asuna, wake up." He saw that the pony was in fact Asuna, and she opened her hazel eyes.

"Kirito?" She looked at him and let out a shriek of surprise. "What…happened to you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Asuna tried getting up much like Kirito did, but, like Kirito, she failed every time. "This is…really weird."

"It's not that bad once you get used to it. You have to stand on four legs now." He informed her. Asuna got up on her four legs and looked at Kirito. He had his usual black mane, which was stylized in the same way it usually was, along with his black trench coat. "You're…a pony?"

"Is that what we are? Are you sure we're not just horses? Then again, you are a girl, so…"Asuna hit him with a hoof.

"What's that supposed to mean? Ponies were things that I was into when I was young, so I know how to differentiate them from horses, that's all."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Asuna held her hoof up in front of her and looked at it.

"This is just weird." She tried sliding it down, but looked in front of her in surprise. "Why is my menu not opening up?"

"My guess is that we're not in a game anymore."

"But that can't be possible. Why are we still in our clothing from SAO?" Asuna realized something and moved a hoof around her chest. "My necklace, where is it?!" She looked down and felt the crystal that Kirito made that represented Yui's heart. "Oh thank God. I was hoping that I still had it." Kirito smiled, happy that she was worried about their adoptive daughter.

"So…we're ponies now?"

"Yup. It doesn't actually feel that bad, but it's weird though." Asuna thought. Her ears twitched when she heard the rustling of a bush. She looked to her side and saw that her rapier was there, and she grabbed it with her mouth. "Come out, I know somebody's in there." She stated, her voice muffled by the sword in her mouth. Kirito saw the rustling bush and looked at it for a while. He saw a pink glimpse of something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He walked closer to the bush, and Asuna looked at him. "Kirito, what're you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." As he was walking towards the bush, a light yellow pony popped up, scaring Kirito and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh…I'm sorry. A-are you okay?" She walked over to him and placed a hoof out. As she did this, Asuna's eyes shined.

"She's…so cute!" She ran over to the pony and looked at her. "Is this…really a pony?"

"Um…yes. M-my name's Fluttershy. I'm a Pegasus." Fluttershy told the two.

"Hi, I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito."

"Hi, um…you both aren't from Equestria, are you?"

"Equestria? Is that the world we're in now?" Fluttershy nodded. "Then no, we're not." Kirito told her.

"I thought that it was the case when I heard you two say 'everybody' instead of everypony."

"Everypony?" The two said in confusion.

"You can get to learning that later. I didn't think that I'd find any more ponies from different worlds, but I found you two."

"Wait, so there are more ponies from different worlds here?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. They seem to be coming every once in a while. Some stay, while others leave."

"So we could leave this world then?" Fluttershy nodded. From the sky, the two saw a Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane fly down.

"Hey Fluttershy. Whoa, who are these two?" She asked, looking at Kirito and Asuna.

"These two are Kirito and Asuna." Fluttershy looked at the two. "This is Rainbow Dash. She's one of my best friends."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Asuna told her.

"Same here. So, you both aren't from anywhere in Equestria, huh?" They nodded. "Figures. Your names give it away. Oh, and why are you two both dressed up for Nightmare Night anyways? That's a long way from now?" Kirito and Asuna looked at each other, and then at the two Pegasi. They realized that the two weren't wearing clothes.

"This is what we wear from our world, well, it's not really our world, but…" Kirito was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"You can tell that story sometime later. We should take you over to our friend Twilight's house. We'll get all of our friends there and you could tell us all about your past life."

"I guess it could work. We're in." Asuna told them with a smile.

"Awesome, now just follow me." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took the lead and the two followed. As they were walking, Rainbow looked at Asuna. "Hey Asuna, why do you carry that blade around with you anyways?"

"You said that we could explain everything when we get to your friend's house." Asuna told her.

"I guess you got me there." Rainbow told her. The four took ten more minutes until they reached the doorstep of Twilight's house. Rainbow knocked on the door, and Twilight opened it.

"Hi Rainbow, hi Fluttershy." She looked behind the two and saw Asuna and Kirito. "Ponies from different worlds I assume?" The four of them nodded, and Twilight let out a small laugh. "I thought so. C'mon in you four." She stepped aside, and let the four inside. Kirito and Asuna saw two other ponies inside.

"So…who are these two?" A stallion with a spiky blue mane asked.

"Flash, Sunset, these two are Kirito and Asuna. Like Lelouch and Sasuke, they aren't from this world." Twilight turned around to look at the two. "Kirito, Asuna, this is Flash Sentry. He's my boyfriend." Flash let out a small smile. "And this is Sunset Shimmer, but you can call her Sunset."

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Asuna told them with a smile. "Twilight, where are your other friends? Rainbow Dash told us that it would be best if they were all here before Kirito and I tell you all about us."

"I didn't really plan anything this morning, but I'm sure Rainbow can go and get them. You can do that for us, right?"

"No problem." Rainbow walked out of the house and flew into Ponyville.

"I can go get Sasuke." Fluttershy told her.

"That would be great, thanks Fluttershy." Twilight told her before she left. "So…you two are actually in clothing. That's a first."

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"Duh, it means that the ponies that come to this world from other worlds aren't in clothing, which must be uncomfortable if I can imagine." Asuna told him.

"Asuna's right. I'm sure you both will enjoy this world while you can. I could teach you some magic, Asuna; while I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash can teach you to fly, Kirito." Kirito and Asuna looked at her in confusion. "Oh, have you two not looked at yourselves, or at least told each other?" They shook their heads. "Look at the mirror over there." The two looked in the mirror and looked at themselves. Kirito saw that his fur was a light gray, but what surprised him was that he now had wings on both sides of his body. Asuna saw that her coat was a light peach, and on her forehead was a horn, which she tried to cover up with one of her hooves.

"I'm a Unicorn, and Kirito, you're a Pegasus." Asuna told him.

"This is just getting really weird. Twilight, this world isn't some sort of videogame, right?" Twilight shook her head. "So, this is us actually living in a different world. No health bars or abilities, yet we still have our weapons and clothes from SAO."

"What's…SAO?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We can explain later on." Asuna told her. There was a sudden knock on the door and Twilight used magic to open it.

"Twilight, I was just dropping by to say hi." A white Unicorn with a purple mane told her. "Lelouch!" She ran over to Kirito, turned him around, and connected their mouths together in a kiss, causing the other ponies to look at the two in shock. _What the?!_ Kirito tried to break away from the kiss, but it seemed almost impossible. The Unicorn broke the kiss and looked at him. "Lelouch, you're looking rather different today. What's with the coat? It looks nice, but I don't remember making you one."

"Um…Rarity?" Twilight called her, and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"That pony isn't Lelouch." Rarity looked at Kirito, and he looked at her awkwardly.

"Um…hi." Once Rarity heard his voice, she looked at him in shock.

"Oh dear sweet Celestia! I'm so sorry for kissing you! I had you mistaken for somepony else, my boyfriend actually." Rarity looked at him, a blush of embarrassment on her face. "I…really didn't mean to."

"It's okay, but I'm not sure what Asuna has to say about it." Kirito looked at his girlfriend, and she looked at him.

"Kirito! Of course I don't mind! It was a mistake after all."

"And I kissed you in front of your girlfriend? I am so sorry about that, and the worst part is that I don't know who you two are at all!"

"It's alright. I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito. We both aren't from here."

"Oh, so you both are like Lelouch and other ponies from different worlds. Well it's nice to meet you Asuna, and you too Kirito, although our introduction was a bit…strange."

"Don't worry, it's fine." Kirito assured her.

"Asuna, I do have to say that your clothing is amazing. Who made it for you?" Rarity wondered.

"I don't know. Probably one of the tailors back at SAO."

"SAO? Is that some sort of shop where you're from?" Asuna let out a small laugh.

"Not exactly. Kirito and I will explain everything when all your other friends get here."

They waited for ten minutes before all the other ponies arrived. They all sat down, and let Kirito and Asuna stand in front of them so that they could explain their story and how they arrived in Equestria.

"Okay, so Asuna and I are from Japan, but for two years we were trapped in a virtual reality game known as SAO, which stands for Sword Art Online." Kirito began. "We defeated the final boss of the game, but both of us ended up dying, so we were scared that we'd be dead in real life."

"However, that wasn't the case. For some reason, Kirito and I were above Aincrad, which is where SAO takes place, and a light surrounded us, and when we opened our eyes, we ended up in this world…Equestria, right?" Twilight nodded.

"Yes. Is that all you have to tell us?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty much. We were just wondering if we could get back home…if that's even possible." Kirito said.

"There should be a way, but before that, I should introduce you to all my other friends." Twilight walked over to her friends and pointed a hoof at them. "Well, you already know most of us, but these two are Applejack and Pinkie Pie." Applejack waved a hoof, while Pinkie bounced over to the two.

"Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie! You both said that you were in a video game world for two years, which sounds soooo cool! I bet you had a lot of fun there."

"I guess we sorta did, minus all the death and fighting." Kirito joked.

"Okay and these two are Sasuke and Lelouch. They're both ponies that aren't originally from this world, much like you two." Twilight told them. Asuna and Kirito looked at them in confusion.

"They're not…wearing clothes like us." Asuna stated.

"We all don't usually wear clothes. I'm pretty sure these two usually do, but they've gotten used to it." Twilight told her.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, but for now I'll probably keep my clothing on." Asuna replied. She looked over at Kirito and saw that he took his coat off. "Kirito?!"

"What? It's really hot in that thing. And besides, ponies don't normally wear clothes anyways." Kirito looked over at Lelouch, and then looked at himself in the mirror. "I guess we do look alike, but only a little bit."

"I guess we do. Why? Did something happen when you walked into Ponyville?" Lelouch asked him.

"You could say that…" Kirito replied, and looked at Rarity, who was blushing. "So, how are you and Sasuke in this world, Lelouch? "

"Well, I died and was reincarnated into this world, much like you two. However, I have this thing called a code which grants me immortality."

"I just collided jutsus with somebody and I was brought here. Still don't get how that even happened." Sasuke told them. "I'm guessing those weapons are the special trait that you brought over from SAO?"

"Yeah. I usually dual wield, but being a pony, I don't have the capability to." Kirito told him. "Hey Twilight, what's this thing? It's just been bothering me for a while." He pointed a hoof towards his flank where his cutie mark was.

"Oh, that's your cutie mark. It shows a special trait that you have. I'm guessing that those dual blades represent the dual wielding skill you were talking about?" Twilight guessed, and he nodded. "How about you, Asuna, what's your cutie mark?" Asuna looked at her with a blush of embarrassment.

"I don't know. I really don't want to take my clothes off though."

"That's okay. We'll see it when the time comes, much like a cutie mark should be." Twilight responded. "So, what do you two think about this world?"

"So far, it seems nice. I mean, it'll take a little bit of getting used to, but I'm sure we'll learn to love it. How long have you two been here anyways?" Asuna asked Sasuke and Lelouch.

"Lelouch has been here for around seven months, while Sasuke's been here for three." Applejack told them. "I should mention that Lelouch can't go back without an O.K. from his friend, and Sasuke just has stayed here for some reason."

"Trust me, I don't know the reason myself, but I can go back whenever I want to." Sasuke told them.

"Do you think we'll be here for that long?" Kirito wondered.

"I doubt it. There's actually a way we can get you back home right now, but we'll need to go over to Canterlot. That's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna live. They're the rulers of Equestria." Out from the window, a light blue aura entered the house and turned into a paper scroll. Kirito and Asuna looked at it in surprise. "That's a form of magic. Asuna, you'll be able to use magic with a little bit of practice." Twilight told her. "Now, let's see here…" Twilight read the letter, and dropped it down and looked at the others in surprise.

"Is everything alright?" Flash Sentry asked her.

"No, we need to all go to Canterlot right away! Kirito, Asuna, there's a problem, and we could possibly use your help. I know you both aren't from this world, and we just met, but could you go with us?"

"Of course we will. Right Kirito?" Asuna looked at him.

"Yeah. We won't just let some sort of danger stay as it is. It obviously needs to be stopped." Kirito put his coat back on and placed his sword on his back.

"Thanks you two. C'mon everypony, let's get going to Canterlot." Twilight took the lead, and the others followed her to the train station. They entered the train and in a few minutes it went into motion.

"Twilight, what happened?" Lelouch asked her.

"That letter was from Cadence. She says that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have gone missing." The others looked at her in disbelief.

"They just went missing? Just like that? Aren't they powerful?" Kirito stated, and Twilight nodded.

"Yes, which is why we need to find out how they disappeared, and find them."

"You sure are doing a lot for a princess." Rarity told her.

"Wait, you're a princess?" Asuna looked at Twilight, and she nodded. "Kirito, she's a princess!"

"I heard. Twilight, that's pretty amazing. Not that I want this to happen to you, but why didn't you go missing?"

"Probably because I just recently became a princess. The same thing goes for Cadence, my sister-in law, but she is pretty powerful too."

"Well, I guess we'll go on this quest with you. It's like SAO all over again, but it's not a videogame, we're ponies, and we have some new friends." Asuna said with a smile. The others smiled as well, happy that the two already saw them all as their friends.

"So, maybe after all of this I'll teach you how to fly, Kirito, unless you could fly back in SAO." Rainbow told him.

"I couldn't. I would like to learn though. It sounds like a new experience." Asuna smiled, liking that Kirito seemed a bit happy about being in this world.

"Asuna, maybe I could teach you how to do magic sometime." Rarity told her.

"I was actually planning to teach her Rarity." Twilight responded.

"I thought that was so, but you still need to learn how to fly."

"She's right you know. The last time we practiced, you almost killed Lelouch." Rainbow told her, and she began to laugh. "You all should have been there. I thought I could create a tornado with my speed, but when Twilight just tries to get off of the ground by flapping her wings, she creates one, and that thing just made Lelouch go flying. He probably went around all of Equestria at least once!"

"You're right. Sorry about that Lelouch." Twilight apologized.

"It's alright. But now the thought of it is just painful." He stated, and the others laughed.

'So, now I'm guessing that I'll be the one teaching you, Asuna?" Rarity looked at Twilight, and she nodded. "Perfect. Sunset, you could help me teach her if you'd like."

"I'd love to, thanks for offering." She responded with a smile.

The train arrived at Canterlot in forty minutes, and they walked out of the train. They began their walk towards the castle, and along the way they saw that there was nopony walking around the streets outside, which was surprising, especially during this time of day. _They all must be worried Princess Luna and Celestia. We have to find them, quick._ Twilight thought as they approached the castle. Once they reached the entrance, two of Princess Celestia's soldiers greeted them.

"Princess Twilight, thank you for coming. Your brother and Princess Cadence are inside." One of the guards told her. They opened the door for the group, and they walked inside. As they were walking, Kirito and Asuna admired the internal look of the castle. Sure they saw some things like this in SAO, but it seemed amazing nonetheless. They walked up the left flight of stairs and walked until they reached the throne room. Shining Armor and Cadence were both waiting there, and Twilight ran over to her brother and hugged him, as per usual.

"It's great to see you and your friends here Twily." Shining told his sister.

"Yes. And it seems like you picked up two new ones as well." Cadence looked at Kirito and Asuna. "Hello, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Princess Cadence and this is Prince Shining Armor. We both rule the Crystal Empire."

"I'm Kirito, and this is Asuna. My guess is that you're the princess who sent Twilight the letter?" Kirito said, and Cadence nodded.

"Correct. Now you all know what we came here to tell you, right?" They all nodded. "Then you all do realize how bad this is. Without Princess Celestia and Luna, rule in Equestria is out of hoof. On top of that, reports have said that the Everfree Forest is going a bit crazy." Fluttershy let out a small gasp.

"My animals…are they going to be alright?" She asked.

"I'd hope so. Twily, it's up to you, and your friends to stop the Everfree Forest from getting crazy, and to find the princesses." Shining told her. "It's a bit much, but with your friends by your side, nothing's ever stopped you before."

"You're right. So, where should we start exactly?"

"Well we should go start with the thing that we know about that can be stopped, which is the Everfree Forest. Who knows? Maybe you'll find the Princesses by doing so." Cadence told her. "While you all do that, Shining and I will try our best to inform you about any information that we gain from here on out."

"Alright, let's get going everypony! The forest isn't going to calm itself!" Rainbow flew out of the door, and the others followed her.

"Good luck you guys. Make sure you come back safe." Shining called out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group arrived in Ponyville in forty minutes and saw that night had fallen already, which was illogical, the fact that they all woke up about two hours ago. They all looked around town and saw that for the most part, everypony was concerned about the sudden darkness.

"Alright let's stop stalling. We need to get to the Everfree Forest. Now, where is it exactly?" Asuna wondered.

"It's this way." Twilight took the lead and the others followed her. As she was walking, Flash caught up to her.

"Well, it seems like those two have no problem at all with helping us."

"I know. It's great that everypony that comes from a different world feels that way. Flash, what do you think about them?"

"Of course I feel how you do. I think they're both nice ponies that I wouldn't mind being around."

"Are you just saying that because of Asuna?" Twilight teased him, and he began to blush in embarrassment.

"Of course not! You know that we're a couple and that I'd never cheat on you." From behind them, Asuna and Kirito were busy talking with the others.

"So, what's up with this forest? Fluttershy, you seem to know about it. Does it usually act up like this?" Kirito asked her.

"N-not really." She responded.

"Well, this danger aside, I think it's great that you both are our friends this quickly. I'd reckon that if you wanted to stay here you'd feel right at home." Applejack told them.

"I'd hope so. I mean, we both haven't really been at home, but it's great to feel like we're at home." Asuna responded. They reached the edge of Ponyville that touched the Everfree Forest and stopped. Twilight then turned around and looked at the others.

"Is everypony ready?" They all nodded. Kirito pulled out his sword and walked forward. He stopped, and turned his head.

"C'mon, we have a world to save." He told them under a muffled voice, and they began their journey into the forest. _I don't know why, but I feel like I know how Asuna usually feels. She always loves helping people, no matter what sort of danger they're in. Now it's my turn to take that page out of her book and implement it here. Sure this world may be full of ponies, but Asuna and I may have been brought here for a reason. Now it's up to us to save the two princesses, and to probably save this world._

* * *

So, what did you think? Originally, this wasn't the story I had planned, but with some of the information on season four's opener, I couldn't resist. I don't know what going to happen in the episode, which is why this will be a bit fun for me. The original idea I had planned could possibly be used in the future, but after the main part in this Turn you should expect some chapters based on episodes. I'll see you all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 2 Enter

Hi everybody, and welcome back to Turn 11 of the series. I love the reviews coming in, so I thank you all for that. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter

_Kirito, Asuna, and the_ others took their first steps into the Everfree Forest. Even though they just got inside, Asuna looked forward and saw the eerie darkness that lay ahead of them. She got closer to Kirito until she accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey, you alright?" He looked at her and then noticed that she was shivering. "Aw, c'mon, you're not really scared of this forest, are you?"

"Of course I am! Sure SAO had some bad things, but this is as bad!" She responded.

"Kirito, you should at least try to comfort her. Mares like us are usually scared of these things." Rarity told him. She heard a howl, and quickly stuck her body closer to Lelouch. He looked at her and let out a small smile. "It's alright. It sounded faint, so nothing should be nearby." They heard another howl, and Lelouch found himself now closer to Fluttershy. "That's what I was waiting for."

"I-I know I live near here, but I never come in here in the dark."

"You live near here? How could an innocent pony like you live this close to this place?" Asuna asked her.

"Knowing that I don't need to go through here most of the time could be a reason, r-right?" The others nodded.

"I know that this place is scary, but I'm sure we've all been through worse." Twilight told them.

"Of course we have! This is just a stupid forest full of things that want to ruin the world." Rainbow retorted.

"Well somebody's a bit gutsy." Kirito stated.

"That's Rainbow Dash for you. Nothing really scares her…well, other than makeup." Lelouch told him, and Kirito let out a small laugh.

"What're you laughing at Kirito?" She looked at him. "What? Surprised that I know your name already?"

"N-no ma'am." Kirito stuttered, causing Asuna to laugh. "Geez, even in a world full of ponies there's things to be afraid of."

"Aw, don't worry Sugarcube, that's Rainbow's way of saying that you're her friend." Applejack assured him.

"Don't simple hoofshakes or high..."Kirito looked at his hoof. "What would be the term for a high-five in this world?" Applejack let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about that. We all know what you mean." Over on the other side of the group, Asuna was walking with Sunset, Rarity, Twilight, Flash, and Lelouch.

"Asuna, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you keep your mane and tail so straight? I mean, I know how, but you seem to do it in some way that makes it gleam." Rarity told her.

"It's nothing. Usually I just comb my hair, that's all. It's good that I'm a Unicorn though because I don't know how I'd groom my tail."

"Well I'll get to teaching you that sometime after this little adventure we're on." As they were talking, Twilight looked around in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Flash asked her.

"Yeah. I don't see anything wrong here. Everything's just…well…the same as It usually is."

"Maybe it's because we haven't made any slight turns." Sunset stated.

"That does seem like a possibility. Do you think it would be safe for us to all split up?"

"I'd hope so." Flash told her. Twilight nodded, and turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Alright everypony, I think we should split up. I don't know how we'll do it though. We could go in groups of four, three, or two." Twilight thought for a moment until she found out her solution. "We'll go in groups of four. So we'll have three groups with one leader for each. I'll lead one, while Lelouch leads the other, and Asuna leads the final one. Asuna, is that okay with you?"

"It's fine. Let's just hope I can lead well." Lelouch, Twilight and Asuna stepped in front of the others and they all picked who they wanted to go with. It took a while, but the groups were finally made. Twilight's group consisted of herself, Flash, Sasuke, and Fluttershy, Asuna's group contained herself, Kirito, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, and Lelouch's group was made up of himself, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack.

"Alright, my group will head straight, Asuna's group will head left, and Lelouch's group will go right. Any questions?" The others looked at each other and shook their heads. "Okay, good luck everypony." Each group headed in their assigned direction and began their search.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight's group began their exploration towards the north of the Everfree Forest. She looked at the back of the group and saw that Fluttershy was trailing behind.

"Fluttershy, could you try to pick up the pace a little, please? The last thing I'd want is to lose you here." Fluttershy began to walk a bit faster until she was standing next to Sasuke.

"Feel a bit safer?" Sasuke asked her.

"Y-yes." She responded. They continued walking until they heard a howl, causing them to stop.

"That one sounds like its close by." Flash stated.

"It did. Alright guys, we'll probably be in for something, so get ready." Twilight told them. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around. He heard the smallest movement of a leaf and turned around to look at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, could you try to not move? You'll get me off on my concentration." Sasuke told her.

"Oh, s-sorry Sasuke." She apologized. She stopped shaking, and once she did, Sasuke looked around again. He heard the rustling of a nearby bush and looked at it for a while.

"Something's in there." Sasuke slowly walked over to the bush and stared at it for a while.

"Be careful." Twilight told him.

"I know." He encased one of his hooves in lightning and as he was about to strike the bush, Applebloom jumped out. "Applebloom, what're you doing in here? It's dangerous at the moment!" Sasuke told her.

"I'm sorry. I was just walking with the girls around the Everfree Forest and a fog rolled over and I got lost. It's a good thing I found you four though." She replied.

"It's great that we found you too. You should probably tag along with us. It's for the best." Twilight told her.

"What else would I do?" Applebloom walked next to Twilight and they continued their walk into the forest. As they were walking, Flash stopped, and looked around.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. The howling from earlier; it was definitely close."

"He's right. Let me try looking again." Sasuke told them. He felt a sudden field of chakra hit his body, and he turned around. He saw the source coming from behind Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, get out of there!" Sasuke knew that she probably wouldn't escape in time, so he ran and pushed her out of the way. From the shadows, a Manticore walked out, and snarled at them. "Alright, what do you think we should…"

"Sasuke, it's alright." Fluttershy told him. She walked over to the Manticore and it bowed its head down, allowing Fluttershy to pet it.

"Wait, what?" Flash and Sasuke both stated in confusion.

"I see now. Flash, Sasuke, before, when we walked into the Everfree Forest almost a year ago, Fluttershy helped this Manticore in need. My guess is that he remembered her scent and came here looking for her." Twilight explained.

"Well I'm not surprised. Animal care has been her specialty." Sasuke told her. The Manticore picked her up and gave her a few licks before putting her down.

"It's okay. I missed you too. Now try to be safe now. The Everfree Forest has gone crazy, and my friends and I need to take care of everything." Fluttershy told him. The Manticore nodded, and Fluttershy petted him once more time before he went back into the forest. "Okay, we can move along now." Fluttershy told them, and their journey continued.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirito, Asuna, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie walked into the left side of the forest, looking for anything suspicious. Kirito looked up in the sky and noticed how pitch black it was.

"It's already getting dark? Is it because we're in the forest?" Kirito wondered.

"Not sure. Hey Rainbow Dash, is it always this dark in the forest?"

"Well, at night, yeah, but I'm positive that we entered when there was still some light in the sky."

"Are you guys not liking the dark? It's the best!" Pinkie told them, bouncing around.

"Is she usually like this?" Kirito asked Rainbow.

"Yup, this is Pinkie for you, but you shouldn't have a real problem with her…unless you start feeling a bit annoyed." She whispered to him. Asuna looked at Pinkie and saw that her tail began to twitch.

"Pinkie, are you…whoa!" Pinkie pushed Asuna and she looked at her. "Pinkie, what was that for!"

"Sorry, my Pinkie senses were acting up. My twitchy tail means that something was about to fall on top of you. I did catch whatever it was in my mane though." The others looked at Pinkie's mane and saw that a light orange filly was in it. Asuna walked over to Pinkie and looked at it.

"You're not hurt, are you? What were you doing up in a tree anyways?" Asuna asked the filly.

"There were some monsters around, and they tried attacking me. Wait a minute…" The filly jumped out of Pinkie's mane and looked at her. "Pinkie Pie? Of course, your mane's the only one that comfortable." She looked over and saw Rainbow Dash. "And of course you'd be here! You came to save me, didn't you?"

"Oh, so you two know her?" Kirito asked, and they nodded.

"Of course they do. I'm Scootaloo, a fellow Cutie Mark Crusader. And you two are…"

"I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito. We're not from this world."

"Wow, more ponies not from this world? By the way Kirito, you remind me a bit of Lelouch. I'm pretty sure you've met him before."

"I have. Is it my hair that reminds you of him?" She nodded. "That's what I thought. So, what are you doing here all alone in a forest like this, Scootaloo?"

"My guess is that they were searching for their cutie marks, and they all got separated in the forest, right?" Pinkie guessed.

"Actually…yup, that's it. I hope you don't mind if I tag along with you four. This place is really scary."

"Of course not. Do you need a small lift?" Asuna offered. Scootaloo took the offer and hopped onto Asuna's back.

"Wow, for just meeting you right now, I can tell that you're a really cool pony, but I'm not sure about this Lelouch look-alike."

"Don't worry about Kirito, he's as nice as I am, I promise." Asuna assured her.

"Great. I'm sure my friends would like to meet you both sometime soon." Scootaloo told her. As they were walking, Kirito moved over next to Pinkie Pie.

"So, that Pinkie sense of yours might come in handy from this point on. Does it…really predict the future?" He wondered.

"I guess you could say that. It's sorta the future, but only by a few seconds, or actually…is it only a second? You understand what I'm saying though, right, Kirito?" Pinkie asked him, and he nodded. "Great!" On the other side of the group, Rainbow Dash walked next to Asuna and Scootaloo.

"So…are you two…related in any way?" Asuna asked.

"Pfft, if only that were true. I mean, she's the greatest pony ever!" Scootaloo told her.

"She's usually like this. I don't really mind at all, especially since she's my biggest fan." Rainbow responded. As she was walking, Asuna began to think about Scootaloo and Rainbow's sister-like relationship. It reminded her of her and Yui's mother-daughter relationship because the fact that Yui wasn't her daughter didn't change how she saw her: as a real daughter. She stopped once she heard one of their stomachs growl. She looked over at Pinkie Pie, and so did the others.

"What? That wasn't me, I swear!" They then heard the sound of heavy breathing and looked behind them to see two Timberwolves, slowly walking towards them.

"T-T-Timberwolves!" Scootaloo screamed, and hid behind Rainbow Dash. Kirito and Asuna just looked at the creatures.

"Wolves…made out of timber…"Kirito stated, a bit unsure if this was all just some small joke. One of the wolves let out a roar, and Kirito felt his mane move out of place. He held his breath in due to the scent of the creature's own. "Okay, so I was wrong. These things are still a bit scary."

"Rainbow, Pinkie, why don't you let Kirito and I handle these two."

"Gotcha. I've wanted to see what you two could do with those swords actually." Rainbow told her. _That makes both of us. Kirito and I don't even know how to wield them perfectly._ Asuna stretched her neck to her back and bit on the handle of her rapier with her mouth. She took a while, but she found the most comfortable way to hold it.

"Asuna, you ready?" Kirito asked, his voice muffled by his blade.

"Yeah." She responded. They both ran forward at a speed almost equal to Rainbow's when she would run. Kirito and Asuna both crossed paths at various moments, and when they got close enough, Asuna jumped into the air, while Kirito stayed on the ground. They both charged towards one of the two Timberwolves. Kirito used his Horizontal Square technique to take out its legs, and Asuna used her Star Splash ability, stabbing the Timberwolf until it crumbled to the floor.

"Alright, one more. Let's do this one a bit quicker, alright?" Kirito told her, and she nodded. Kirito ran a bit faster, and ended up on one side of the Timberwolf, while Asuna remained on the other side. Once in position, the two both jumped and performed a dual cross slash, cutting the Timberwolf down in less than a minute. The two both put their swords back in their sheaths and looked at the other three.

"Whoa…that…was…so awesome!" Rainbow told the two. "The way that you both moved together was amazing! You both are pretty quick on your hooves for just arriving in this world."

"Trust me, I'm sure Asuna and I didn't even know that it would be possible to actually wield our blades in this world, but we caught on to it." Kirito responded.

"Yup, but it's still a bit difficult." She added. She walked over to Scootaloo and lowered her body. "C'mon, we still have much more searching to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch, Rarity, Applejack, and Sunset looked around the forest, trying to find any clues to why the whole world was going out of control.

"Any of you see anything yet?" Lelouch asked them.

"Nope. It's dark as hay in here. I'm lucky enough to see where I'm going." Applejack told him.

"Maybe Rarity and I could light the way for you two." Sunset told them. "You wouldn't mind, right?"

"Of course not." The two closed their eyes for a second and their horns began to glow, brightening up the surrounding area.

"Thanks Sugarcubes, that's much better." Applejack thanked them. As they were walking, Lelouch's ears started to twitch, and he looked around.

"Did you three hear that? I think it's coming from that bush over there." Lelouch pointed a hoof at a nearby bush. "Try to be cautious you three. We don't know what's in there." A figure quickly jumped out of the bush and walked into the light. Rarity let out a gasp when she saw that the figure was her younger sister, Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, what in the name of Celestia are you doing here!" Rarity asked her, a mixture of anger and worry in her voice.

"I went to go find my cutie mark with the other three and we ended up getting lost!" She quickly told her. "I'm glad I found you four. I don't know what I'd do all alone here."

"Well it's great to see that you're safe, Sweetie Belle. Try to stay close to us for now, okay?" Lelouch asked her. "Actually, you've been in this forest for a while, right?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "Have you seen anything suspicious, or out of the ordinary around?"

"Not that I remember. Sorry."

"It's alright Sweetie. C'mon, let's get going." Rarity told her sister. The group began walking again, and looked around them. "All I see is trees and icky bugs. Can we make all of this at least a bit quicker?"

"Calm down Rarity. You wouldn't want to create a scene in front of your boyfriend, would you?" Applejack joked.

"Trust me, I knew that I would be expecting things like this if we went into a relationship." Lelouch responded, and the others laughed.

"Oh ha-ha. Well I knew that I would be with a stallion that would never keep his eyes off of others mares." She countered, and Lelouch let out a sigh.

"I guess I did deserve that one…I think." Lelouch said.

"Oh c'mon, you know that I don't really mean it. I know that you just chose Applejack and Sunset so you could look at them." Sunset, Applejack, and Lelouch both blushed at the reply. "I got you all, didn't I?"

"I guess you did." Lelouch responded. "I really have no reason in picking you all, honestly. I thought that we would make a good team."

"Well that's nice of ya' Lelouch. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to get to the bottom of all this eventually." Applejack told him.

"She's right. We do have one of the smartest leaders in our group." Sunset added.

"You girls are too much, really." He replied thankfully. As they were walking, they came across a path that split up into three. "We'll need to choose one. I don't want any of us getting lost."

"Oooo, could I pick? I want to help." Sweetie Belle told them.

"I don't see why not. Which one do you want us to go down?" Lelouch wondered. Sweetie Belle examined all three of the paths and looked at Lelouch.

"I think we should take the one on the left."

"Okay. Anypony disagree?" Lelouch looked at them and they shook their heads. "Alright, the left path it is then." Lelouch took the lead and the others followed. They walked on the path for a few seconds, and looked around. "It doesn't seem like it was the wrong path. It just looks like…well…more forest." The five heard a loud burst of lightning in the sky, causing Rarity to jump. "Don't worry, you'll be safe."

"You're right. You are here with me after all." Rarity told him with a smile. In a matter of seconds, rain began to fall onto the five, and they all let out sighs. "Now my hooves are going to get all dirty. At least it gives me an excuse to get a hooficure when we solve everything."

"Sunset, would ya' like to wear my hat? It'll protect ya' from the rain." Applejack offered.

"It's fine. Thanks for offering." Sunset responded.

"How about you, Lelouch?" Applejack asked him.

"I'm alright. You need to protect your own head too after all."

"Sweetie Belle?"

"No thanks, Applejack. I don't think I'd be able to see with it on. It's probably too big for me."

"Rarity?"

"as much as I would, you can keep using it. I'm not wearing anything that would match with it."

"Typical Rarity. Well c'mon y'all, before this rain continues to drop like apples on harvesting day." In a few minutes, the group reached a small river. They looked towards the other side and saw that the forest continued there. "Any way we can get through?"

"I see one. Leave it to me." Sunset walked towards the river and saw a fallen tree on the other side. She used magic to levitate it and create a bridge. There, now just in case so we don't fall…" Sunset surrounded the group with a green aura and it disappeared. "The spell I used should prevent us from falling from the log."

"Great thinking Sunset Shimmer." Sweetie Belle commented.

"Thanks." She responded with a smile. They all hopped onto the log and walked to the other side of the river. Once they got to the other side, they continued walking into the forest. As they were walking, Sunset heard something and stopped. "Somepony or something's nearby. Let's be careful." The others began to hear what Sunset was telling them about, but along with the hoofsteps, the sound of voices was added.

"How big is this forest? I feel like we've been walking forever." The others looked at each other.

"That sounds like Kirito." Lelouch stated.

"Wait, who?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"You'll see. I think they're coming from here." Rarity took the lead and then turned to the left. In front of them was Asuna's group, and they all ran towards each other to rejoice.

"Sweetie Belle! Thank Celestia you're safe." Scootaloo told her friend.

"Hey, so I'm guessing that this is one of your friends?" Asuna stated, and Scootaloo nodded.

"Yup. Kirito, Asuna, this is my friend Sweetie Belle. We're still missing Applebloom, though." Sweetie Belle waved at Kirito and Asuna. When her eyes looked at Kirito, her face began to blush.

"He's pretty cute, Scootaloo." She whispered.

"I know. Asuna's his girlfriend, but that won't stop us, right?" She responded.

"So, I guess none of you know where Applebloom is then, huh?" Applejack asked the others.

"No, sorry Applejack. We wish we could tell you differently." Rainbow told her.

"Wow, it's great to see you guys here." The others turned around and saw Twilight's group approach them. Once the other two saw Applebloom, they both ran over to her and joined together, their group now completed. "So, did any of you find anything mysterious?"

"We found nothing except for Timberwolves, but Kirito and Asuna handled them." Rainbow told her.

"We found nothing." Sunset added.

"That makes all three of our groups. I don't know if this is just an addition of the calamity already spreading around Equestria." Twilight stated. "I'm starting to doubt that the princesses are in this forest."

"Let's not get into thinking that. I'm pretty sure that they have to be somewhere around here." Sasuke told her. He looked behind him and noticed a path. "Look, each group came from one of these paths except for this one. Maybe if we go this way then we'll get closer to our goal."

"He's right. Nice observation, Sasuke." Flash told him.

"Okay everypony, let's get going." Twilight took the lead and the others followed her. They walked down the path for a while, surprised that nothing seemed to pop out or stop them. _Strange. Does our enemy want us to come to them?_ She thought. "Let's still be careful everypony. Who knows what could still be ahead." As she said that, Twilight lost her footing and slid down a steep hill.

"Twilight!" Flash flew down over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Everypony, its okay down here. Actually, you all should get down here." Twilight waited for the others to get down the hill, and once they did, they looked in front of them.

"What is it?" Fluttershy wondered.

"It looks like some sort of relic, much like the one we found together when we stopped Nightmare Moon."

"Well, we did find her in that relic, so it's no doubt that the enemy's probably in there." Rainbow told her.

"Right. So, is everypony ready to go in?" Twilight looked at her friends, and they nodded. "Alright, now the enemy may be inside, so let's be careful, and stay safe everypony." They all looked at the entrance and began their walk towards the darkness.

* * *

So, what do you think? Yes, I'll admit that this is all going a bit too fast, but I'll try to slow it down. Note that these chapters will not be changed just because I find out the real storyline of the Season 4 opener. Also, after this main arc, expect some delay for some of the future chapters because for those ones I may wait for Season 4 to release. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy the presence of Kirito and Asuna in the group. See you all next chapter. ~Geasswolf Out


	4. Chapter 3 Separated

Hey everybody, and welcome back to the story. I'm really happy with how this story's coming along, and I'm sure you all are as well. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Separated

_Twilight and the others_ slowly walked into the old castle, making sure to look around for any signs of something mysterious. Twilight looked at the ground, making sure there were no traps to trigger, much like last time when there were months ago in Crimson Night's castle. As they were walking, Kirito let out a small gasp.

"Guys, what's that over there?" He pointed a hoof over at the direction he was looking at and the others looked and saw a dark, eerie fog. They watched as it slowly expanded and moved towards them. "Stay back!" Kirito called out, and along with the others, he backed up. Once they reached a wall, they saw that the fog fully surrounded them. They could tell that this was all no ordinary fog, and once the fog closed in on them all, they knew that something bad was to be expected from it.

Kirito opened his eyes and looked around him. He saw that everything was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't see. He saw Asuna and the others nearby, and he ran towards them. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. I still don't get what the point of the fog was though, I mean, we're all still together." Twilight stated. Right when she said that, the floor below them disappeared and they all fell down into another room. Kirito looked and saw that the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Twilight were with him. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Asuna, where are you!" Kirito called out.

"Kirito, I'm safe. I'm just over this wall." Asuna told him. "Flash Sentry's with me as well."

"Okay then. Flash, make sure to keep Asuna safe."

"Right. You do the same for the Crusaders and Twilight." He responded.

"Got it."

"Is everypony alright?" Twilight wondered.

"We're fine over here. I'm with Rarity." Rainbow called out.

"Pinkie and I are alright." Sasuke stated.

"Fluttershy and I are fine." Applejack added.

"Sunset and I are over here." Lelouch told her.

"Great. Everypony, make sure to be safe. We still have a long way ahead if we want to save Equestria." Twilight told them. "Okay, let's get going." Twilight opened the door in front of her and it emitted a bright light. She walked inside first, and Kirito and the Crusaders followed her.

A door formed in the middle of a bright forest, and when it opened, Twilight, Kirito, and the Crusaders walked out of it. The Crusaders looked around them in confusion.

"Wait, weren't we just inside of the castle?" Sweetie Belle stated.

"We were. This has to be some sort of trial the enemy set up in order for us to advance." Kirito told them. "My best guess is that the door leading us back to the castle is somewhere around here."

"You should be right. The sun seems to be shining, so it should be a bit easier for us to spot the door." Twilight told them. She looked above them and saw how thick the branches above were. "And flying is out of the picture, not that either one of us can properly fly anyways." Twilight let out a small laugh.

"You're right. We should get going now. Girls, follow me." Kirito took the lead and Twilight followed right next to him, while the Crusaders walked behind the two. "I'm pretty sure this is going to be really difficult. None of us have ever been in this forest before. You wouldn't happen to have any door-seeking magic would you?"

"You're making me wish I did." Twilight responded with a laugh. As they were walking, Sweetie Belle saw a patch of pink flowers and ran over to them.

"Look at these! They're soooo pretty."

"Get back here!" Kirito called out, but Twilight raised a hoof.

"Kirito, it's fine. I think this place is meant to just confuse us, not harm us. It's fine if we take time to look at some scenery from time to time." She told him.

"I guess you're right." Kirito apologized. Sweetie Belle walked over to Kirito, and he looked at her.

"Um…sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay. I should be sorry for worrying you. They're just harmless flowers." He told her. They continued their walk, stopping sometimes if the Crusaders saw something interesting, but for the most part, the fillies knew that looking for the door was more important.

"Don't you just love walks like this?" Twilight asked Kirito.

"Yeah. It's really relaxing. Asuna and I usually took these walks after a hard day of work in SAO." He responded. They walked for another five minutes and were surprised that the forest took no sudden turns whatsoever. "Maybe I was wrong about this place being a maze." They walked past a patch of bushes and saw that in front of them was an expansive meadow.

"Whoa, this looks amazing!" Applebloom stated.

"Now don't go running off you three. We still have the door to look for." Twilight reminded them. "Maybe this is the maze part. It may not look confusing, but who knows how near or far the door could be."

"Yup. Girls, make sure to stay close to Twilight and I. We both don't want you getting lost." Kirito stated. He looked out in the distance of the meadow and felt like her was back in SAO. It sure looked like something the video game would have. "Our best bet is that we keep walking forward." Kirito took the lead again, and the others followed. He was disturbed by the surrounding area, the fact that the door could be anywhere. _Let's just hope that we're lucky._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flash Sentry and Asuna entered the door that was in their room. Once they walked through, they saw that they were in some sort of volcanic area, the rock around them being dark, and the temperature around them feeling hot.

"What the? This is just too weird." Flash stated.

"It is. How do you think we get out of here?" Asuna wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Flash looked upwards and saw the top of the volcano. "It might be on top of the volcano."

"Well it sounds right. Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be able to save the princesses." Flash nodded, and the two began their walk up the mountain.

"So…Kirito must really like you if he wants me to protect you."

"Of course he does. He feels the same way towards me as you do with Twilight. You did tell him the same thing basically."

"True. I can tell that he's a great pony and he does deserve somepony like you." The compliment made Asuna blush.

"Thanks. I'm sure being the boyfriend of a princess means something as well."

"I guess it does." As they were talking, they felt the volcano shake, telling them that it just erupted. "That might be a problem." Flash looked up and saw the lava begin to flow down the sides of the volcano. "We have to get going."

"Right." They continued scaling up the mountain and as they did, they began to see rocks falling down from above them. "We have to watch our footing, and our heads?"

"Tell me about it. This is going to be pretty difficult." Flash saw that Asuna was wearing her clothing still, and realized that it could be a possible problem for her. "Asuna, don't take this in a weird way, but could you take your clothes off? You'll feel much safer in my opinion." Her face began to burn, and she shook her head.

"I can't do that!" She felt the sweat begin to drop from her forehead due to the heat. "Okay, but don't look."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be looking around you for anything harmful, such as rocks that may fall from above." He responded. "Asuna, I'm just doing what Kirito wanted me to do, and that was keep you safe." She looked at him, and then nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Asuna began to take her clothing off, but then realized that she couldn't do it all alone. "Flash, could you help me with this?"

"Sure." He flew over to her and helped her take her clothing off. Once it was all off, Asuna revealed her cream colored coat to him.

"This feels…so weird."

"But it'll keep you safe. You don't look bad at all, Asuna."

"Whatever, let's just keep going." She carried her clothes on her back along with her rapier.

"Here, let me carry your clothes. That sword is enough weight." Flash took her clothes and placed them on his back.

"Thanks." The two walked up the mountain, slowly dodging rocks, and jumping across small gaps. Asuna looked at Flash Sentry and remembered that he was a Pegasus. "Flash, why don't you go fly to the very top of the volcano and check of there really is an exit there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine down here." Flash opened his wings and flew to the top of the volcano. He looked inside the volcano, but only saw lava. He then looked at the outer rim of it and saw that there was a door there. He flew back down to where Asuna was to tell her.

"There's an exit up there, so let's get going." As Flash was about to touch the ground, a rock fell down from above and landed on his right wing, causing him to let out a small cry of pain.

"Flash Sentry!" Asuna looked at the rock, and then at the wing under it. She quickly took out her rapier and destroyed the rock. Once it was gone, she wiped any of the fragments off of his wing. She looked at it in horror. "This is all my fault. If I didn't give you the idea to fly up there then it wouldn't have happened!"

"Asuna, it's okay. I'm fine, really." He tried folding his right wing back up, but it only brought him pain.

"No you're not! If only I still had some healing items from SAO…" Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she wiped them away.

"It'll heal all by itself, don't worry. It's not like I still can't walk." He walked forward to prove his point.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just…don't like seeing others get hurt."

"I understand. C'mon, a injured wing isn't going to stop the both of us." Asuna looked at him and smiled. _I'm pretty sure Kirito would act the same way._ She thought. From above, Asuna saw a boulder falling down, and jumped into the air with her rapier in her mouth. She gave it a few slashes and turned the boulder into small, harmless pebbles. Once she landed, Flash looked at her.

"Wow…"

"Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah. Once you start to learn magic, I'm pretty sure the Royal Guard would want to recruit you right away." He told her with a small laugh. Their walk up the volcano became much easier, the only thing they really needed to look out for being their footing. The two both took the time to learn more about each other.

"So…um...how is Equestria anyways? Is it always full of trouble like this?"

"Not really. Most of the time it's usually peaceful. How about you and Kirito? In your original world of course, not SAO."

"Japan's a calm place. Nothing really happens other than school and then going home."

"You both are from Japan too? Lelouch is from there." Flash told her.

"He is?"

"Yeah, but he says that his Japan isn't all that serene. He did find other ponies from different worlds before that said that they were from Japan as well, but he's told me that they were from a totally different Japan."

"There's more than one Japan?"

"I guess so."

"That's…really weird." Asuna then felt the urge to ask Flash about Twilight. "So…how did you and Twilight meet?"

"It's a pretty long story, but I'll sum it up for you. She had her crown stolen by Sunset Shimmer, and she and the others went through a mirror that led them to the human world. I was sent there to keep watch of her and while we were there, it all just…happened. We got the crown back, and brought Sunset Shimmer back to Equestria to join our group of friends, which at the same time I joined as well." He explained.

"Well that sounds like an adventure. Kirito and I met in SAO. We started off as friends, obviously, but then we eased into liking each other more. Then after a while we got married." Flash looked at her in surprise.

"You did? Congratulations."

"Thanks, but it's not like a real fancy marriage, well then again, it sorta is, but you get the point."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if Twilight and I will ever get married. If we do, we might even have a foal of our own." Asuna stopped for a second, and touched her necklace with a hoof. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I was just remembering about our daughter Kirito and I had." He looked at her with even more shock than before and once she realized why she began to blush. "No, it's not like that! She was our daughter, but we didn't make her."

"Oh, so she was adopted?"

"Not really. We found her in the forest, but it turned out that she was a program for the game. Kirito and I loved her so much, but then she had to leave us both. All I have left of her is this." She placed a hoof on her necklace. "This is Yui's heart. I'm just glad that it stayed with me even when I was brought to this world. Flash; don't let the chance escape you. Marriage is a wonderful thing, and having a child makes it even greater."

"I see. I don't know when I'll ask her, but I think I'll just ease into it for now."

"Okay, that's fine too. We've only spent thirty minutes together, and I already know that any mare would be lucky to have a stallion like you." Flash felt his face begin to turn red.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me. The same could be said for you. You seem to know how it's like to be the perfect marefriend." Asuna's face showed the same blush.

"Thanks. Oh, be careful over here." She hugged the wall and looked down, seeing the drop that could have been possible. As she looked, the volcano rumbled, scaring her, and causing the rock below her to crack.

"Asuna!" Flash watched as she began to fall down the volcano. Even though his wing was in pain, he fought through it and fully opened them both before quickly flying to catch Asuna. He flew below her so that she landed on his back. Once she made contact, he winced in pain, not sure how much his injured wing could handle at this point. He pushed himself to the limit, flying past the point where Asuna fell and flew all the way to the top of the mountain. Once he got up there, Asuna got off of his back, and her eyes shined with tears, her life almost ending. "It's okay…we're fine. Look, the door's over there." The two watched it open and they both walked into it.

Asuna and Flash opened their eyes and saw that they were in a huge room with walls that looked exactly like the ones in the castle. "I think we're back in the castle." Suddenly, Flash felt Asuna give him a hug, and he let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there with me." Tears began to drop on his coat, and he smiled.

"It's no problem at all…" She let go of him and saw that his body fell flat on the ground, which caused her to worry, but she knew that he did deserve the rest after pushing himself too hard. She took the coat part of her uniform and lifted Flash so that he would have a more comfortable time resting. _I just hope the others are safe. Do all the rooms lead to dangerous places?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity and Rainbow Dash walked through their door and saw that through it was nothing special. They saw nothing but a straight hallway for the most part.

"Is this it? C'mon Rarity, let's get going." Rainbow flew a bit off of the ground and moved forward.

"Wait, what if there are traps somewhere? We should be less headstrong about this." She told her.

"Are you serious? Look around you. There's nothing but dull walls." Rainbow retorted.

"I am serious, Rainbow. I'm just looking out for our safety. The least you could do is try to actually let me lead us." She stopped, and flew over to her.

"So now you think you can lead just because your boyfriend's a leader, huh?" Rarity let out a gasp.

"You know that's not true! Why are you arguing with me right now anyways? I just told you that I want what's best for all of us."

"Yeah, and what I want is to get out of here quick enough, but don't worry, I don't want you spraining a hoof or getting your mane messed up." Rarity looked at her in disbelief. This was Rainbow Dash, one of her best friends, and at the moment, the two were fighting.

'It's no wonder why Lelouch and you were never meant to be." Rainbow stopped, and just stood in place. From in front of her, Rarity heard Rainbow begin to cry. Rarity slowly walked over to her. "Rainbow…I didn't mean…"

"No, you know what? I'm done with you. Good luck finding your way out of here yourself. I'll make sure to tell Lelouch that you're safe." Rainbow flew forward, and Rarity just stood there, a mixture of shock and sadness flowing through her. She knew that it was both of their faults that they were now separated, but at the moment, Rarity felt like this was all her fault.

"Rainbow, wait!" Rarity called out, and she began running as fast as she could. She knew that there was no way she could catch up to her friend, especially since she was Equestria's fastest flyer. Rarity stopped once she saw that in front of her was a path that split into three. "No…this was the last thing I wanted to happen." She told herself out loud. Rarity fell to the ground and began to cry. _This is horrible! If I didn't say something so hurtful to her, then none of this would have happened. I don't want to find Rainbow now just to reunite with her, I just…want to say sorry to her, but I don't even know where she is._ Rarity wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at the paths in front of her. _I guess I need to start looking for her now._ She took the path to her right and began her search.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sasuke and Pinkie Pie opened their eyes after traveling through the door in front of them. They both could barely see each other, but the surrounding area looked like some sort of cave. Sasuke looked over at Pinkie and saw that she was alright.

"This place is so dark. I can barely see where I'm walking." Pinkie told him. "It's a good thing I always carry my emergency party pack with me." From a bag, Pinkie pulled out a small cake. "Sasuke, could you light the candles for me?" He nodded, and used a weak Fireball Jutsu to light the candles. He let out a small laugh of surprise.

"Wow Pinkie, I would never have thought that birthday candles would be our light."

"You and me both. Thank Celestia I carry this all with me, right?" She told him. "How did we even get here anyways?"

"Not sure. What I can guess is that this is all just a small barrier to keep us away from the enemy." Sasuke told her, remembering how his friends went through the same thing when he was allied with Crimson Night. "Let's get going. Could you lead the way?" Pinkie nodded, and bounced in front of him. As Pinkie was walking, she kept her usually happy appearance, but inside she was sad about something, and that something was Sasuke. _I know that he thinks that he was put in the worst possible scenario by being stuck with me. He probably hates me. Happy and serious don't mix._ As she was thinking, she tripped over a rock and the cake fell, causing the candle to burn out. "Hey, are you alright?" Sasuke walked over to her and placed a hoof out. Once she got up, he lit the candle again.

"I'm fine, thanks." She pulled out a small cupcake and placed the candle on it, and placed it on her head. Sasuke let out a small smile. Pinkie looked at him, and then looked at the ground. "Do you…hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I? You know that you and the others are my friends."

"I know, but you're so serious all the time, and I feel like I bug you whenever I'm happy around you. Like now, I feel like you wish you were with somepony else stuck in this cave." Sasuke looked at her with worry, a bit hurt that he made her feel that way.

"Look, I know that we're total opposites, but that still wouldn't mean that I hate you, or didn't like being around you. Honestly, you're probably the one source of happiness in my life right now." He told her.

"Really?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah. I promise that I'm not just saying all of this to make you feel better." Pinkie looked into his eyes.

"Do you Pinkie Pie Promise?"

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked, confused. It took Pinkie a while to realize that he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"I almost forgot that I've never done a Pinkie Pie promise with you, or at least around you. Okay, what you do is say the oath first, which is cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Then what you do next is bring a hoof to your left eye. Got it?"

"Okay, I Pinkie Pie promise." He calmly told her, and she looked at him, and he let out a sigh. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." He performed the oath, and Pinkie smiled, causing him to grin as well. "Alright, now let's get going." The two walked deeper into the cave, hoping to find the exit sometime soon. The two heard a noise, and Sasuke jumped in surprise, causing Pinkie to laugh.

"Oh Sasuke, that was just a bat, look." She pointed a hoof at the bat and Sasuke let out a groan of irritation.

"I can't believe something like that scared me." He told her.

"Don't worry; you do live with Fluttershy though, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey, she's actually a pretty brave pony sometimes, but for the most part, yeah, you're right." Pinkie let out a small snicker. For the most part, the two walked and the sound of bats and water dripping from the ceiling was all that they heard along with their own hoofsteps. In about five more minutes of walking, the two reached a part where the cave split into two separate paths. "Which one should we take?"

"I'm not sure. I think you should pick." Pinkie told him. Sasuke looked into each one of the caves and saw nothing that would possibly allow him to choose one over another. _This is all just a guessing game now._ He tried looking into the caves again but this time he activated his Sharingan. Again, he saw nothing.

"Now are you sure that you don't want to pick?" He asked, nervous about his own decision.

"Yes, no wait, I pick that one!" She pointed a hoof towards the right cave.

"Really?" Why?"

"My Pinkie sense is telling me something." Sasuke just looked at her and saw her ears flop, eyes flutter, and knees twitch. Over the past three months of being in Equestria, Sasuke had seen Pinkie Pie have one of her Pinkie sense moments, and for the most part, they were always right.

"What's that one mean?"

"It means be careful for opening doors. But it's weird, there are no doors around and my Pinkie sense is acting up." She felt her body point towards the right cave. "Yup, I'm pretty sure it's this cave."

"Well your Pinkie sense never lies, well, as much as I know from experience." He told her, having some things happen to him during one of her Pinkie sense moments. They both advanced into the cave on the right and suddenly, they felt the ground begin to shake. "What could that be?" They felt the ground rumble one more time, and from behind them they heard a crash. They looked back and noticed a huge boulder rolling towards them. "run!" The two began running for their lives as the rock came hurling towards them.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't the right way. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"No time to apologize, just keep running." As they were running, Sasuke noticed that in front of them, another rock was rolling towards the two. "Are you serious?" he looked back, and then looked forward quickly. "Pinkie, get on my back."

"But why?"

"Just do it!" He commanded. She jumped on his back, and Sasuke began to channel his chakra to his four hooves. He didn't think it would have been possible, but he charged up all four of his hooves with electricity, meaning that his Chidori was ready. He ran towards the rock in front of them and easily destroyed it with his two front hooves. He then stopped, and closed his eyes. Once he felt that the rock behind them was at its closest point, he bucked his back hooves, crushing the other rock. The electrical charge in his hooves was lost, and Sasuke began to pant for his breath, mostly from worry than chakra use. Pinkie got off of his back and smiled.

"Sasuke, that was amazing! The way you just went whoosh, and then pow, and then bam!" Pinkie mimicked his every move.

"Thanks. You're not hurt, right?"

"Nope, I'm finety fine."

"Good. Let's get moving. Maybe we should turn around though. We almost just walked into a death trap." Sasuke saw Pinkie's body begin to react in the same way again.

"Sasuke, I know that we just ran into a trap, but you have to trust my Pinkie sense on this one, you just have to!" Sasuke looked at her, and he let out a sigh.

"Alright. It's not like there's anything that we both can't get past." The two began walking again and in about five minutes, they reached a dead end. "Pinkie, it seems like your Pinkie sense really was wrong. I'm sorry to have to tell you that." He saw Pinkie's ears flop, eyes flutter, and knees twitch again. "Can your body stop that? Can't you see that there's no…" Suddenly, Sasuke got smacked by something and was pressed up against the wall.

"See? My Pinkie sense never lies." Pinkie told him, looking at the random door that just appeared on the wall. She pushed the door back and Sasuke fell to the ground. "Now, are you okay?" Sasuke shook his head, and got back up.

"I'm fine. That Pinkie sense sure does come in handy, doesn't it?" Pinkie smiled, and nodded. "C'mon, we should be back in the castle if we walk through here." Pinkie nodded and the two walked into the door. Once they heard the door close behind them, they saw that they were in a dark hallway. The two were able to see a door in front of them a few hoofsteps away. They walked over to it, and Pinkie opened it. The door emitted a blinding light, much like the last one. They walked through, and once they did, they saw Asuna and Flash Sentry.

"You guys! It's great to see you." Asuna told the two.

"It's great to see you two as well! Sasuke and I had so much fun!" Pinkie told her.

"I guess 'fun' is a bit of an overstatement." Sasuke looked at Flash and then at Asuna. "What happened to him? Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so. His wing got injured and he pushed himself too far to save me. If I wasn't so careless he wouldn't be like this right now." She told him in sadness. Pinkie walked over to her and took out a cupcake from her emergency party pack.

"Here, this should make you feel better." Asuna looked at the cupcake and smiled.

"Thank you Pinkie. I think I actually feel better already."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Applejack and Fluttershy opened their eyes once they passed through the door. They both looked and saw that it looked like they were still inside of the castle.

"Hmmm…do ya

Think that this could all be a trick?" Applejack asked her.

"Um…I think it might be, but I'm not so sure."

"Okay. Just stay behind me and you should be safe. Now I know I'm not no Lelouch or Sasuke, or even Kirito or Asuna, but I'll protect you."

"I know Applejack, and I trust you. I'll do my best to protect you too." She responded. The two came across a path that divided into three, and with closer inspection, Applejack saw hoofprints going towards the right and middle path.

"Sugarcube, do ya' see those hoofprints?" Fluttershy looked, and nodded her head.

"Um…do you think that they're there to trick us?" Applejack shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I think I'd be safer if we followed one of those hoofstep printed paths. Then again, maybe the path that's right had its hoofsteps removed by the pony, or thing that's tricking us." Applejack placed a hoof on her hat. "I think I'm thinkin' like Lelouch now, which is really hard, actually."

"Um…Applejack?" Applejack looked at Fluttershy and watched her walk towards the path on the right. She stopped at a point and Applejack followed her. "Look, it's a strand of hair, and it's purple." Applejack looked at it and nodded.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure that it must be Rarity's, which is weird because we all walked through our doors at the same time. Do you think that our door somehow stopped time for a while and then put us in this room?" Fluttershy let out a small laugh.

"Oh my, you're starting to sound like Lelouch." Applejack let out a small smile.

"I guess I am, aren't I? Anyways, that means that Rainbow was here as well. Do you think that they both took a different path?"

"I hope not. Why would they just abandon each other like that?"

"I'm not sure. Each of them really has an attitude at times, so I'm not sure who might've started it. Now I'm not sure which path we take. We can either search for Rarity, or Rainbow, and I don't want you going by yourself Sugarcube so that's out of the picture."

"But…how else can we find them both? We need to split up. It's the only way that we don't leave one of them behind." Fluttershy told her.

"Fluttershy, are ya' sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes. We need to find our friends, and that's the only possible way." Applejack smiled, knowing that Fluttershy's heart was always in the right place.

"Okay. I'll go search for Rarity, while you go lookin' for Rainbow Dash, okay?"

"Okay. I guess Rainbow and I will see you and Rarity."

"Yeah." Fluttershy walked over to the middle path, and the two began moving forward, hopefully following their two divided friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch and Sunset Shimmer saw the light around them begin to fade. The two looked around them and saw that the floor was covered by a thick blanket of snow. The two didn't know how the door led them here, but they looked around in awe. Snow began falling down from the sky and landed on their manes.

"This is beautiful." Sunset stated.

"It really is, but we don't have any clothing to keep us warm." Sunset closed her eyes and Lelouch saw a spot in front of her become surrounded with a teal colored aura, and two scarves appeared: a black one and a red and orange one. The two picked up the one of their respective color. "Thanks. It actually feels warmer than I expected."

"Well that's the power of magic." She responded with a small smile. _ I can't believe that I got stuck in such a pretty place with him. I know that he's already taken, but I can't stop liking him._

"Something wrong?" Lelouch asked her, breaking her away from her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Let's get looking for that door now. It has to be around here somewhere, but where?" _This is going to be difficult. With all this snow and vast terrain, it could take hours to look for the door._

"We should just stick to the path that we're on for now." She told him.

"Alright then. " The two walked around the path set out for them, looking around for the door that would bring them back into the castle. "I'm glad I got to be here with you, Sunset." She began to blush at the compliment.

"R-really?"

"Yup. Not just because the scarf, but because…well…you're just a nice pony to be around, not that the others aren't."

"Oh…thanks Lelouch. I like being around you too, but you already know why." He nodded. "So do you really find it okay with me liking you even though you're with Rarity?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Rarity doesn't mind either. She probably does want the most attention though, but you can understand why."

"Of course, she's you're girlfriend."

"Not only that, but she can get really dramatic." Sunset let out a small laugh.

"I'll make sure to tell her that." The two began walking, and for the most part, it seemed peaceful. The two would occasionally look at each other and smile. _I know she likes me, so this must feel like a dream come true. This walk does feel a bit romantic…there you go again thinking about different mares! Out of all the things my mind could be thinking about, mares have been a huge thought. Why can't I just choose one and just get over it?_

"Sunset?"

"Yes?"

"You know that I like you, right?" She nodded. "Well I was just…" Lelouch stopped talking.

"You were just?"

"Never mind." Confused, Sunset walked in front of Lelouch and stopped him.

"You can tell me Lelouch, it's okay."

"No it's not, really. I was just about to ask you to spend some time with me one day, but…"

"You want to keep yourself loyal to Rarity?"

"Yes. I want to be with her, honestly, but from time to time I want to hang out with other mares, like you."

"Well then that's all it'll be, a hang-out. Lelouch you really should stop worrying about things like that. I've known you for two months and it never seemed to bother you." She responded.

"I know but…I think it's the scenery around us. It just looks like something that any couple would love walking through." He told her, noting the morning sun and the slowly falling snow piling up around them.

"I see what you mean. Let's just throw this conversation away and continue looking for that door." They began walking again, and inside, Sunset felt happy that she was at least somepony that Lelouch kept in his mind, but sad that she became an obstacle for his train of thought. In ten minutes, the two reached a mountain. They looked up and saw how high the peak was. "Do you think the door's at the top?"

"It's possible. C'mon, we can get…" As Lelouch was about to offer her a ride to fly up to the top, they heard the wind begin to howl and a strong snowstorm began to form. Both of their scarves and manes began flowing in the frigid wind. "I guess we have to climb all the way up now." They approached the mountain and began to climb up the path paved on the side of it. They both felt that as they were walking, the winds suddenly became stronger. "We need to really be careful now. These winds could knock us off the mountain."

"Right. Remember that you need to keep yourself safe too. I can manage on my own from time to time." Sunset told him. Lelouch and Sunset reached a point of the mountain where the path died and they had to rely on climbing small ledges that jutted out of it. "You go first. I'll follow on behind." Lelouch nodded and jumped up to one of the first ledges. He felt the ledge begin to crumble a bit and jumped to the other one.

"You okay down there?" Lelouch called out, his voice becoming blurred out by the wind.

"I'm fine. Just keep climbing." Lelouch looked up and saw just how much of the mountain there was left. _One of us is going to end up getting hurt, I can feel it._ He thought, continuing his scale up the mountain.

Lelouch and Sunset reached the halfway point of the mountain five minutes later. Lelouch jumped onto a ledge that took a great jump to get to, and the only way he got up there was because of his wings. The ledge was able to hold two ponies, and was sturdy, so Lelouch looked down at Sunset.

"I'll make sure to get you. Try to use magic to hold onto me when you get close, okay?"

"Okay." Sunset took a deep breath, and jumped off of the ledge she was on. Suddenly, the wind became strong, and Sunset was pushed back from her jump. Lelouch's eyes widened in fear as he watched her fall down the rocky mountain.

"Sunset!" Lelouch looked down from where he was and saw her body atop of a blanket of snow. _Even though it's snow, she must be really injured…or worse…she could be…_ Lelouch opened his wings and flew down to where Sunset Shimmer's body was, hoping that she was safe. Once he got to her, he saw that she was lying on her side, her body scratched. "No… You're okay, I just know it!" He told her lifeless body. He looked at her, his violet eyes beginning to shine with tears. _I won't leave you here, there's no way in Hell I'll ever do that!_ He placed her on his back and moved her hooves under his neck so that they were held between him and his scarf. He opened his wings, and made the flight up to the top of the mountain. He could feel the winds begin to chill his wings, Lelouch feeling like they were about to freeze and break off any second now. _No, I just need to…push a little bit farther…_ Lelouch saw the sun above him and he saw the top of the mountain in his sight. He took a deep breath, and flew to the peak. He folded his wings and began panting for his breath. "Sunset…we made it." He looked back at her and still saw that she was unconscious. He saw the door and slowly walked to it. He opened the door and walked into it with Sunset on his back.

Asuna, Sasuke, Pinkie, and an awakened Flash Sentry saw one of the doors open and watched Lelouch walk out of it and enter the room with them. Te others saw Sunset Shimmer on his back and looked at him in shock.

"Is she okay?" Asuna asked him. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes looked lifeless. "Lelouch, is everything alright?" Asuna took Sunset off of his back and watched as Lelouch fell to the ground.

"She hurt, and it's all my fault!" He cried.

"What happened to you two?" Flash asked.

"We both needed to go up a mountain and the wind blew her off of her jump and she fell down. I just…didn't react at all." Asuna and Flash looked at each other.

"The same thing happened with Flash and I. He ended up being the one hurt, and he needed to rest, but look, he's alright. I'm sure Sunset's alright as well. Cheer up." Asuna told him. Lelouch walked over to Sunset's body and just looked at her. He dropped down to the floor and brought his head over her stomach.

"Please wake up soon, Sunset. You're…one of the many ponies that bring joy to my life." He softly told her.

"Lelouch, do you mean that?" Lelouch gasped and looked at Sunset, who had her eyes open.

"Sunset!" He gave her a quick hug and looked at her. "Thank Celestia you're alright."

"You see? What did I tell you?" Asuna smiled, and the other three did as well.

"You're not hurt, are you? Lelouch told us about the fall that you took." Pinkie told her.

"Oh, that fall. About that… Lelouch, I was never hurt at all. I used magic to cushion my fall on the already soft snow."

"You did? But you were knocked out."

"That was where my explanation comes in. I was never knocked out. I faked the whole thing so that we would reach the door faster." The others looked at her in shock. "What? I did really fall though. That part wasn't fake."

"Well, you must be a really good actress then." Sasuke told her, and she smiled.

"Yeah, a _really_ good one." Lelouch calmly added. "Do you realize how frozen my wings feel now?" Lelouch unfolded his wings and the others watched as small shards of ice fell to the floor.

"And I can fix that." Sunset closed her eyes and Lelouch's wings were enveloped with a teal aura, and once it disappeared, Lelouch folded and unfolded his wings. "All better, right?"

"Yeah, but still, I can't believe you got me worried like that."

"Don't think of it like that, Lelouch. Think of it as a test to see if your heart was in the right place, and I had no doubt that you would pass."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kirito, Twilight, and the Crusaders kept walking around the vast meadow in search for the door. So far, all they saw was the vast grassland in front of them. A sudden breeze blew in the air and Kirito saw Twilight begin to shiver a bit.

"You getting cold?" Kirito asked her.

"A little bit." She responded. Kirito stopped and took his coat off. He grabbed it with his mouth and placed it on Twilight, causing her to blush a bit.

"Feeling better now?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." From behind them, the Crusaders all looked at each other.

"Do you think that he's hitting on Twilight?" Applebloom stated.

"Of course not! He already has Asuna, and I'm sure that you both don't know, but she's a really awesome pony. I might regret saying this, but she might be as awesome as Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo told them.

"And besides, even if he was, Twilight's a loyal girlfriend. She wouldn't cheat on Flash." Sweetie Belle added. They all looked forward and saw that the two stopped. "What's going on?" Sweetie Belle got in front of them and looked forward. The other two did as well and saw what Kirito and Twilight were looking at. They all saw that the grassland finally turned into more than just grass. There were cliffs, trees, and ponds all around.

"Alright girls, make sure to watch your steps. We're on one of the cliffs right now, and I bet that the door might be somewhere down there." Kirito told them. He stepped down the cliff first, and watched as the others jumped down, him helping them when it was needed. "Alright, let's get going. The sooner we start searching, the quicker we'll start finding the princesses." Kirito pressed on forward, and they all followed. "I think I saw a small valley over this way, so maybe the door's inside it."

"It wouldn't hurt for us to check." Twilight replied. Kirito took the lead, while Twilight walked behind. Sweetie Belle walked over next to Kirito, while the other two walked next to Twilight.

"Um…Kirito?" Sweetie Belle asked, and Kirito turned and looked at her.

"Hey Sweetie Belle? What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you and Twilight were getting along."

"We're getting along fine. What made you ask?"

"I'm not sure. The girls and I think that you two look like great friends already."

"I wouldn't deny that. Actually, we're all great friends already. I never knew that it would e this easy to make new friends in this world, that's for sure." From behind them, Applebloom and Scootaloo were asking Twilight the same thing.

"So…are you and Kirito really getting along?" Applebloom asked.

"We are. He's a really nice pony."

"Yeah, he did give you his coat to keep warm." Scootaloo told her. "Do you…have feelings for him?" Twilight stopped and her face began to blush.

"No, at least, I don't think so. He's a great pony, but I'm already with Flash, and Lelouch is sometimes on my mind from time to time." She responded. "And besides, he already has Asuna."

"But Lelouch has Rarity, and he's still on your mind." Scootaloo responded.

"I know, but Rarity's my friend, and she knows that every mare usually likes Lelouch. With Kirito it's different because he already has Asuna and they both are from a different world."

"So…you just admitted that you have feelings for him." Applebloom told her, and Twilight let out a sigh.

"No, I was just explaining why it would be wrong if I did. You fillies really like to stir up trouble, don't you?" Twilight told them.

In twenty minutes, the group reached a river that flowed across where the valley was. There were no stones that would allow them to cross the river, and the jump to the other side looked like it could rarely be accomplished.

"Okay, I can probably fly you fillies over to the other side, but I'm not the greatest at flying." Twilight told them.

"We know." The fillies responded.

"Wait, but what about Kirito?" Scootaloo asked. From right next to them, they watched as Kirito took a running start and leaped across the river, almost as if it was nothing.

"Scootaloo, I'm over here!" He called out with a small smile.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" Applebloom stated.

"It was, but I don't think any of us can make that jump. He probably picked it up from all his time in SAO." Twilight guessed. "Hop on you three. I promise you'll still be safe. It's not that long of a fly." The Crusaders got on Twilight's back, and she unfolded her wings. She began to fly off of the ground and as she tried flying forward, her body would move left and right, Twilight losing her balance. Kirito watched this all happened, and got a bit worried that they actually wouldn't make it across. He watched as she came closer to the other side, and once she made it with the others, she lost her balance and landed on top of Kirito.

"Hey, you made it. Now could you get off of me? This is starting to hurt." Twilight looked at him and quickly got off.

"Sorry about that Kirito. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine, although if this was Sao, then my health might have actually gone down a bit." He replied with a laugh. He got off of the grass and looked into the valley. "We're almost there, hopefully." They began their walk into the valley and just admired the nature of it all. Once they reached the dead end of the valley they saw a door handle on the wall.

"Look, it's a door handle. Kirito, you were right!" Twilight gave him a quick hug, and once she realized it, she began to blush. "Sorry about that." She used magic to open the door and the five walked through.

Lelouch, Sasuke, Pinkie, Sunset, Flash, and Asuna saw one of the other doors in the room open, and watched as Kirito, Twilight, and the Crusaders walked out of it. Asuna ran over to Kirito and gave him a hug.

"Kirito! Thank goodness that you're alright! Where's your coat?" Asuna looked over at Twilight and saw that she was now wearing it. Once Twilight saw that Asuna's eyes were on her, she blushed and took the coat off.

"Sorry! I almost forgot that I had it on!" she gave the coat back to Kirito and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Hey Asuna, why happened to your clothes? They're pretty dirty now."

"Well that's what happens when you have to climb up a volcano to get to here." Flash told him.

"You did? Well thanks for taking care of Asuna, Flash. It's means a lot to me."

"No problem. Thanks for taking care of Twilight too, and the Crusaders as well." Kirito smiled, and looked around the room.

"So, we're still waiting on Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah. I just hope they're alright." Lelouch stated.

"I'm pretty sure they are. They're our friends, and all we need to do is wait for them to walk through that door." Twilight responded, and they all waited for the other four to join them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash walked down the hallway, still searching for the exit to what seemed like just an endless maze. She just kept heading straight for what seemed like forever, with no turns. _This is just getting annoying! There has to be some way out of this place! _ She told herself, still heading down the hallways. _I wonder how Rarity's doing…No! You left her for a reason!_ Rainbow began thinking about the whole scenario between the two, those hurtful words filling her mind. Even for such a tough pony like her, they broke her heart. _It's no wonder why Lelouch and you were never meant to be._ The same phrase just seemed to cripple her, and she found herself stopping and just falling to the floor, tears streaming down her eyes."I shouldn't be crying right now, but I just…" Rainbow continued to cry until she heard hoofsteps right next to her.

"Um…Rainbow Dash?" She looked up and with blurry vision she saw Fluttershy. "I-Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at all." She told her calmly while sniffing. Fluttershy was the last pony she wanted to have seen her like this.

"Rainbow, you can tell me. I'm your friend, right?" Fluttershy looked at her, and Rainbow just broke into tears again.

"I…don't think I can gain the strength to. It's too much for me Shy, it's just…" She wiped her eyes and tried her best to look up at her timid friend. "Rarity and I…we got into a fight."

"Is that why you both took different paths?" Rainbow nodded. "Um…why were you two fighting?"

"We both wanted to lead. I wanted to get this all over with, while Rarity wanted a cautious approach. I made fun of her for it, and then she…she said…" Rainbow rubbed her eyes with a hoof. "She said that Lelouch and I were never meant to be." That was when Rainbow simply lost it. Just thinking about those words was enough, and saying them was just over the limit. Fluttershy just looked at her, saddened by how hurt she must have felt.

"Rainbow…please don't cry. You know that she didn't mean it."

"But it's true! Look at how long Lelouch and I lasted. We never even were together for a month, and Twilight and Rarity have been with him for months! You don't know how much it hurts having him still living with me and just being the friend he cooks for almost every morning. I want more than that. Fluttershy, I love him!"

"I know you do, Rainbow, I can tell. I just don't like seeing you like this. You're Rainbow Dash! You should never be sad. Please cheer up, for me?" Rainbow looked at her, and she smiled.

"You're right. I'm just acting stupid right now, aren't I?"

"Don't say that. Rarity got to your feelings, so you do have a reason to be sad."

"I…guess you're right." Rainbow got up from the floor and wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes. She looked forward, her usual confidence back in her eyes. "C'mon Fluttershy, let's get going! I'm sure the door's just down this hallway.. Sure it seems like it'll take forever, but if that what it takes, then we're both up for it."

"It's great to have you back Rainbow." Fluttershy told her. Rainbow smiled, and she ran down the hall, Fluttershy following her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity slowly walked down the hall that she took, looking in all directions for traps, but none were apparent. At the moment, Rarity just felt like the meanest pony that she ever knew. The way she knew how to get to Rainbow Dash and make her cry was just killing her on the inside. She never had the intention to make her cry, but once she saw that it did it told her how much she really loved Lelouch even though it wasn't shown sometimes. _This is my fault. Rainbow is all alone, and she could be hurt right now, and it's all because of what I told her. I don't think I deserve to be her friend ever again. I just…can't believe I made her cry._

"Rarity! Sugarcube are you here?" _That sounds like Applejack._ Rarity thought. She turned around and saw her friend in the distance.

"Applejack? What are you doing here?" She wondered as she came running towards her.

"I came here looking for you. Fluttershy's looking for Rainbow. I'm wondering why you both split up."

"Rainbow and I fought, and we both said some mean things to each other, but I said the thing that split us both up."

"You did? Rarity, I thought that you would know better than to fight at a time like this."

"You think I don't know that, Applejack? Rainbow started it, and I just couldn't let her make fun of me and take advantage. I wanted to lead us both, but she said that it was just because Lelouch and I were a couple now. She then made fun of how feminine I am, and then I told her that with her usually attitude it's no wonder why Lelouch and her were never meant to be." Applejack looked at her in shock.

"You said that? Rarity, how could you?"

"Can we please just stop talking about this? The worse part about it is that I made her cry. I'm just a terrible pony. You should just leave me here and go on without me. I don't deserve to be considered a friend to anypony anymore."

"Aw, don't say that. I understand why you said it, really. Rainbow is the type of pony that can cause you to argue with her, but you know that that's just her. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"That's the point! I don't deserve her forgiveness!"

"I really hate seein' you like this, Rarity. You're blaming too much of this on yourself. Can ya' at least get through this place with me? We do need to save the princesses after all."

"You're right. I guess we should go find our way out of here."

"That's the spirit. And I promise ya, once you see Rainbow; you'll feel happy just knowing that she's safe."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Applejack. Y'know, we do fight a lot you and I. I guess this is just the same."

"Exactly. And every time we end up forgiving each other. So let's get going not only for the princesses, but for you and Rainbow's friendship." Applejack and Rarity walked down the hall, not finding any traps for them to trigger. All in all, this was just an elongated hallway that only seemed to just get them agitated due to it feeling never-ending. As the two were walking, they heard a voice and stopped.

"Um…how do you think the other two are doing?" They both recognized it as Fluttershy's and ran forward until they reached a left turn. They then reached another turn, this time to the right, and when they turned they saw both Rainbow and Fluttershy at the door.

"It's great to see you two here. I'm guessing that this is the door that'll lead us outta here?" Applejack asked, and Fluttershy nodded. The two looked at both Rainbow and Rarity and noticed that no eye contact was made between them.

"We should get going now." Rarity used magic to open the door. "After you." She watched as the other three walked into the doorway, and she was the last one to enter before closing the door.

The ponies all watched as the final door opened, allowing Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack to join them. Lelouch saw Rarity, and smiled, happy that she was safe. He was shocked when he saw Rainbow Dash run over to him and give him a hug.

"Whoa, well somepony's happy to see me." Lelouch told her. She looked at him and smiled. She then looked back at Rarity, and her smile faded. She quickly let him go, and he looked at her in confusion. "Rainbow, is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I didn't really hug you because I was _that_ excited to see you." She told him.

"Then why did you do it?" At the moment, everypony's attention was on her.

"It's because of me." They all looked over at Rarity once she spoke. "Rainbow and I got into a fight with each other and I made her cry. I never wanted it to happen, and I just couldn't live seeing me make a friend cry. Rainbow Dash, I'm just…so sorry." Rarity told her, her eyes shining with tears. The others all looked at the two, wondering what would happen next.

"Rarity, I should be the one telling you that I'm sorry. I should have been nicer to you in the beginning and I shouldn't have made fun of you." Rainbow told her. Rarity looked at her, and ran over to give her a hug. "Hey now, you're making me feel all sappy." The others all laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure none of us expected you two to fight, but it's great that you both made up." Twilight told them. She then turned her attention to the door behind them. "Well, this is it. Whatever's through that door must be the cause for the missing princesses and the chaos all around Ponyville. C'mon everypony, let's get going." Twilight used magic to open the door and the others all passed through it, prepared to face whatever threat waiting for them on the other side.

* * *

So, how was it? I didn't expect this chapter to be so long in the long run, but it was. I did feel like I could have done a bit more with it, but I just decided to keep it how it was. Also, now that Season 4 has begun, get ready for some chapters based off of episodes. Also, the next chapter will probably end up being based on the Season 4 premier, so the main plot may just turn out bad, mostly because I wanted this to be a bit more action oriented, but I guess that could possibly happen in future chapters. Well, see you all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	5. Chapter 4 The Tree of Harmony

Hello everybody and welcome back to the story. I'm really liking how this story is turning out so far, and I'm sure you all do as well. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it completes the main quest that the ponies are all on. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tree of Harmony

_The group entered the final _door in front of them and looked around to see the same Everfree Forest that they exited from when they entered the ruin.

"Are you serious!? We just spent all that time going through who knows what only to end up back in the forest?" Rainbow exclaimed in anger.

"Rainbow calm down. I'm sure we're somewhere where we actually need to be now." Twilight told her. "Let's keep moving forward. I'm sure we're close to finding what's causing all this chaos, and where the princesses are."

"Twilight, do you think that all of this may be the cause of Discord?" Rarity wondered. Sasuke, Lelouch, Kirito, and Asuna looked at Twilight.

"Who's Discord?" Lelouch asked her.

"Lelouch, you don't know? I could've sworn that he was in one of the books on Equestria history that you've borrowed." Twilight stated. "Anyways, Discord is the spirit of disharmony, hence his name. The girls and I reformed him, but who knows if this is his doing. Actually, I think we reformed him while you and Sasuke were over helping Shining Armor over at the Crystal Empire that one time."

"Oh yeah, now I'm starting to remember him from some books. How did you girls do it? I mean, he's the total opposite of you six."

"One word: Fluttershy." Applejack told them. The others all looked at her while she looked away, embarrassed.

"Yup. She knows how to get to anypony." Pinkie told them.

"That's amazing, Fluttershy." Asuna told her, and she blushed.

"He just needed to be understood, that's all." Fluttershy explained.

"Anyways, Discord could possibly be a reason why this is all happening, but let's press on forward for now." Twilight told them. They began their walk deeper into the forest, and at the moment, everything seemed safe, except for the lack of light. As they were walking, the group suddenly heard a small scream from Rarity and turned around.

"Can somepony please get this thing off me!?" They saw that there was a dark vine around one of her hind hooves. Lelouch tried pulling the vine with his teeth, but it didn't work.

"Lelouch,, I think I can help her." Asuna walked over to the vine with her rapier in her mouth and with one swift swing, the vine was cut.

"Asuna, you're a lifesaver." Rarity told her.

"It was nothing, really. What I'm really curious about is this vine." Asuna poked it with a hoof. "Do these normally grow here and hurt innocent ponies?"

"They don't. These are the first time I've ever seen them." Twilight replied. "Maybe our answer's ahead. Make sure to watch out for any of those vines you guys." Kirito and Asuna both drew their blades, prepared to cut any views that would miraculously appear. They saw that the vines began wrapping around trees, and began sprouting out of the floor.

"They weren't growing when we first entered the forest." Flash stated.

"Then they probably are a trap that the perpetrator set, which means that we must really be close." Twilight responded.

"Hey, watch your step over here." Sunset told them, noticing the steep rocky drop that they were heading towards. Twilight looked in the distance and saw something shining.

"C'mon, I see something up ahead." Flash, Lelouch, Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy flew down the rocky drop, while the others slowly moved down it, except for Sasuke, who could jump down from the high drop and still be safe thanks to being a ninja. Once they were all down the cliff, they approached the light-emitting cave. The light was faint, but nonetheless, it was something that caught Twilight's attention. Once they reached the entrance to the cave, they all looked in front of them in awe. Inside the cave was a huge tree, however, the dark tendrils from before were wrapped all around it.

"Whoa. Have any of you seen this tree before?" Kirito asked them.

"This is all of our first time seeing it I'm pretty sure." Twilight told him. As she looked at the tree, she felt a weird pulsation in her head that dropped her to the ground.

"Twilight!" Kirito ran over to her as she fell to the ground.

"Flash, isn't that your job?" Sunset whispered to him, and he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I don't really mind. I should actually go check on her." Flash walked over to Twilight's body and looked at her. "She should be alright Kirito, don't worry." Kirito let out a small gasp once he realized what he was exactly doing right now.

"Sorry about this, Flash. You're her boyfriend, yet I'm the one who ran over here to check if she was alright."

"You don't need to apologize. It shows that you care about her safety. You two must have took some time to bond with each other while you were with her and the Crusaders, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." He responded. "How about you and Asuna?"

"Yeah, she's a really great mare. You're lucky to have her."

"Same for you with Twilight." The two looked at each other and began to blush in embarrassment. "Did both of us…just cheat on each other's girlfriend?" Flash quickly shook his head.

"No, that isn't what the both of us were doing at all!"

"Aw, do you like me Flash?" Asuna teased.

No, that's not it at all! Let's just wait for Twilight, she'll get up eventually, I just know it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight opened her eyes and saw that in front of her was the same tree, but the dark vines weren't intertwined around it anymore. She looked around her and also noticed that none of her friends were there anymore.

"Flash! Asuna! Kirito! Anypony!?" She kept looking around but saw no sign of them. She looked forward towards the tree again, but this time she noticed that two figures were standing in front of the tree. Twilight walked towards them and let out a small gasp once she saw that the two figures were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Princess!" She called out while running towards the two. Once she was close enough so that her presence was noticeable, she looked at the two and realized that they didn't turn around. She touched Princess Celestia with a hoof but saw that her hoof went through her. _What the?_

"Sister, are you sure that we must do this?" Luna asked her.

"Yes, this is what we need to do. We need to retrieve the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony in order to stop Discord. It's the only way." Celestia told her younger sister.

_Tree of Harmony?_ Twilight looked up at the tree and noticed that it had six branches that stood out from the rest, each one holding what appeared to be the Elements of Harmony. _So this all must be a flashback to the time when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna took off the Elements of Harmony from the tree._ She though. Twilight then watched as the two princesses used magic to take off each element from the tree. She noticed that the tree was still glowing, but the glow became dimmer now.

"Come Luna, we must stop Discord now. These elements are the only way we can protect Equestria from any sort of impending doom." Twilight watched as the two princesses walked away and her vision became almost blinded by a bright light.

Twilight shot open her eyes and saw that Flash Sentry was above her. She quickly got up and looked at the tree. _The Elements…this is their home._ She though.

"Twilight, thank Celestia you're alright. What happened to you?" Applejack asked her.

"I had a vision of the past. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were standing here." Twilight began. "In front of us is the Tree of Harmony. This is where the Elements of Harmony originated from."

"Really? From a tree?" Pinkie said, and Twilight nodded.

"Yes. I know what we need to do now, but I'll need the Elements." Twilight looked up at the sky above and saw that unlike while they were in the forest; no trees were blocking her way. "Could you all wait here while I go get the Elements back?" They all nodded. "I'll try to get back here as fast as I can, don't worry." Twilight opened her wings and looked at the sky. _Hopefully I have the hang of flying when I need it most._ She thought as she ascended into the air. She looked down and saw her friends on the ground. _Okay, Ponyville should be this way._ Twilight flew forward, the new feeling of flying becoming something she loved. She arrived at Ponyville in fifteen minutes and saw that the dark vines were even harming the ponies in the town. _I have to fix this all quick. I just hope what I'm thinking fixes everything._ She entered her house and used magic to pick up the chest containing the Elements of Harmony. Once she had it, she retraced her steps and flew back towards where the Tree of Harmony was. During her fly, one of the vines shot up from the sky and hit her wing, causing Twilight to lose her balance in flight, but she regained it. _I'm not even a great flyer, so why did I even deserve that?_ She continued flying until she saw the Tree of Harmony below.

"It's about time you got here! Are we going to save Equestria, or what?" Rainbow told her.

"Sorry everypony, these vines are really driving me crazy. Anyways…" She opened the chest with the Elements and looked at them. "We're going to have to give our Elements away girls." The others looked at each other.

"Give them away? But this is our only source of protection in Equestria. If it wasn't for them then we wouldn't have met Flash and Sunset, or even realized that we were all friends." Rarity told her.

"No, it doesn't. Sure we may have not met Flash or Sunset, but without friendship, we probably wouldn't have befriended them and the same goes for us six, these fillies, Lelouch, Sasuke, and even Kirito and Asuna. Friendship is why we're together, and hopefully we always will be, in our minds and our hearts." Twilight removed each crystal from its necklace, and she removed hers from her crown. Once she had a hold of them each with magic, she walked towards the tree. Each element was automatically put into position and they all watched as the tree began to glow bright. The dark vines began to disappear and the sky above them became bright again. They saw two piles of the vines disappear, revealing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princess Twilight, you and your friends have saved Equestria for countless times already. Luna and I can't thank you enough." Princess Celestia told her.

"Oh, and who are these two?" Luna asked, looking at Kirito and Asuna.

"I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito. We were brought to this world much like Lelouch and Sasuke. I'm guessing you two must be Princess Luna and Princess Celestia?"

"That is correct. I'm sure that you two both helped, so we thank you." Princess Celestia told her.

"Um…what's this?" Fluttershy wondered while looking at a flower. They all walked over to it and saw that it was a treasure chest with six keyholes around it.

"Oooo, maybe there's treasure inside!" Scootaloo stated.

"I got it! We'll get our cutie marks in treasure hunting!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, and the others laughed.

"You girls can do that later, but for now, we should be getting out of this forest." Twilight told them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Once the group was all out of the forest, they looked around Ponyville and saw that everything was finally back to normal.

"Well, it looks like we were a part of saving this world too, huh?" Asuna asked Kirito, her body touching his.

"I guess we did. Out of all the worlds out there, we go put into one full of ponies…and it's actually not all that bad." He told her.

"So, I'm guessing that you both are going home now then?" Sunset told the two.

"If you two are, you can come visit the castle. I have the spellbook over there." Princess Celestia informed them.

"Thanks Princess. Asuna, we should get going to the castle." Kirito walked over to the princess' side.

"Kirito…" Asuna said, her head looking down at the ground. The others all looked over at Asuna.

"Is something wrong?"

"I…I want to stay here!" She told him, and the others looked at her in surprise.

"Asuna…but our families…"

"What about _our _family! You, Yui, and I are all here right now. I know my family matters…but what if we don't find each other when we get back? Kirito I love you and I want to be with you forever! I know that this world is different, but it's the only way to ensure that we'll be together forever." Kirito saw the tears running down her eyes, telling him that she really didn't mind staying in Equestria for her entire life. "We have friends, and a family all here. We've stayed in SAO for two years, so why can't we just stay here forever?"

"Asuna…" Kirito was speechless. He looked at the others and even saw that some of them were crying too, mostly Rarity and the Crusaders. "Okay…let's do it." He was automatically brought into a hug, which then turned into a kiss, from Asuna.

"So…you're both going to live in Equestria for the rest of your lives?" Flash asked them.

"Yeah. If Asuna wants it, then I probably would too. And besides, Rainbow Dash still owes me flying lessons." Rainbow let out a small smile.

"Yeah, you'll get them."

"And Rarity and I need to teach Asuna how to use magic." Sunset stated.

"And I can't wait for them. Kirito, we'll need to start looking for a house then right away, but we don't have any money."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Saving the world can't go unpaid, especially if it's towards two of Equestria's newest ponies." Princess Celestia told them with a smile. "I'm pretty sure you'd like to have a house somewhere in Ponyville to be with your friends, correct?" The two looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Excellent. Why don't we start looking now?" They began their walk into Ponyville, looking at a few houses that were for sale.

"See anything you like?" Kirito asked her.

"Not yet. Princess Celestia, is there any house that's nearby a lake, or a river?"

"There's one near my house! Oh, we can be neighbors!" Rarity blurted out. "Well that is if you want to."

"It sounds good to me." Asuna told her with a smile.

"Excellent. I'll lead the way." Rarity took the lead and the group crossed one of the bridges in Ponyville until they saw the Carousel Boutique in front of them. "It's this way." Rarity took a left turn until they reached a two story house. It looked almost like a small castle, which made them both wonder why nopony had bought this house yet. "It almost looks like Rainbow's house in the sky. Hopefully you don't mind giving them this house, princess." Rarity looked at the princess.

"I don't see why not. You both can move in whenever you want."

"This looks amazing!" Kirito exclaimed, looking at the house.

"It does. We should get a look at the inside. You all should come with us too." Twilight helped them by opening the door and once they were inside, they looked around in awe.

"Whoa, it actually does look like my house, even on the inside." Rainbow stated, noticing the placement of the living room, kitchen, and stairs mimicked her own house's.

"We even have a kitchen? I can't wait to learn some magic now. I could cook us all some food and we could hang out here sometimes." Asuna told them.

"You cook?" Twilight asked her, and she nodded.

"She's one of the best cooks I know. Even though SAO made cooking easier, I have no doubt of Asuna's cooking skills." Kirito stated.

"Maybe you and Lelouch should have a cook-off sometime, Asuna." Rainbow told her. Asuna looked over at Lelouch in surprise.

"Lelouch, I wouldn't have guessed for you to be the cooking type." She told him in surprise, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Well y'know…having a sister and parents that abandoned us really gave me the job to do it." He replied.

"Oh my gosh, a cooking competition between you two would be amazing! Please tell me that you'll do it one day!" Pinkie asked the two.

"It depends on what Lelouch thinks, unless he's worried that my skills are better than his." Asuna told him with a challenging smile.

"Okay then, we'll have one sometime soon, but don't go crying to Kirito if you lose." He responded.

"Alright, now I'm just hoping to beat you." She stated, causing the others to laugh. _I can't believe Asuna and I are actually going to be living in Equestria for the rest of our lives. We both love each other so much, and we have everything here, even friends. I'm sure that we'll get accustomed to this world soon. Actually, I feel like we already fit right in._

* * *

See, I told you that it was a short chapter. I hope that you all liked the events that happened in this chapter. Now we're off to the fun part, which are chapters based on episodes. I love doing this, but at the same time dislike them due to the fact that I feel like the story automatically becomes a filler turn. Anyways, they should be coming, along with ideas of my own. Also, Kirito and Asuna can now be used for Dokusha no Sentaku entries(Man I really need to keep updating that one.) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you in the next one.~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Chapter 5 The Old Castle

Hi everybody, and welcome back to Turn 11. I apologize for the late update. This chapter takes place in the third episode of Season 4. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Old Castle

_Kirito and Asuna woke up_ the next morning in their new house in Ponyville. They both looked at each other and smiled, their new life being something that they wouldn't regret.

"Good morning, Kirito."

"Morning. It sure feels like it's getting easier to get use to this world. We've only been here for one day,"

"I know what you mean. But I like it here, don't you?"

"Yeah, it surprisingly is pretty comfortable being a pony." Kirito told her. "Except controlling this tail and these wings are going to be a hassle." Asuna let out a small laugh.

"But you have a cute tail." Kirito began to blush.

"I don't even know if I should think of that as a compliment or a joke." The two heard a knock on their door and they opened it and saw Twilight. "Hi Twilight. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to treat you two for breakfast. Flash and Sunset are still sleeping, so I thought I would invite you two."

"Well we don't have anything to eat really, and I still do need to learn how to use magic, so I can't really cook." Asuna told her. "We're in, thanks for offering."

"It's no problem. C'mon, we should get going." They walked over to the usual café that Twilight and the others went to when they ate breakfast. They ate there for twenty minutes, each of them ordering a different flavor of pancakes and automatically falling in love with them.

"These are amazing! They're better than Asuna's actually." Kirito saw Asuna raise a hoof. "I'm kidding!" Twilight let out a small laugh.

"Actually, I agree with you, Kirito." She responded. "I wonder what makes them so good. Wait, maybe Lelouch and I can have a pancake cook-off!"

"You must really want to challenge him, huh?" Twilight asked her.

"Well I mostly just want to see how he cooks. Who knows, maybe we could both learn some new cooking techniques from each other." Asuna told her. The three sat there for ten minutes, talking about a few things, until they left the café.

"So, are you two both doing anything special today?" Twilight asked them.

"I don't think so. Are you, Kirito?" Asuna looked at him.

"I mean, I'll probably just walk around Ponyville and get to know the place."

"Okay then, you do that." Twilight told him. "You don't mind if I take Asuna for the day, right?"

"Not at all. I'll see you two around." Kirito walked into Ponyville, leaving the two mares by themselves.

"So, what did you need me for?" Asuna wondered.

"I wanted you to come with Spike and I to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's old castle. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not. This actually seems exciting. Why are we going there anyways?"

"Princess Celestia says that the books in there could hold the answers to a few questions I have. Oh just thinking about it is getting me excited. C'mon, we need to go grab some things over at my house." Asuna followed Twilight to her house and Twilight knocked the door. Asuna saw that a small purple dragon answered it.

"So this must be Spike. Hi, I'm Asuna." Asuna greeted herself.

"Well you already know my name. Anyways, it's nice to meet you. Twilight, I have everything we need right in your saddlebag." Spike told her.

"Thanks Spike. Asuna's going on the trip with us. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? What's the problem with her coming along?" Spike got on Twilight's back and the three headed over to the old castle. They walked into the Everfree Forest, which reminded Twilight and Asuna of their small adventure that they had just yesterday. Twilight had a map, so it didn't take long for them to reach the old castle. There was a wooden bridge that hung just above a chasm that would lead them to the castle. They walked on it cautiously, not sure how sturdy the bridge was. Once they reached the front of the castle, Twilight let out a sigh.

"Asuna, this is where the girls and I defeated Nightmare Moon and gained our Elements of Harmony. It brings back some good memories, mostly because that's when I befriended them all."

"That's sweet Twilight. It shows that they hold a place inside your heart."

"Yes, and now you and Kirito are in there too."

"Could we go in already? All this sappy talk is getting me bored." Spike stated. Twilight looked up at him, a small bit of anger in her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. Can we please just go inside?"

"He's got a point y'know? I can tell how much you want to see those books." Asuna told her.

"You're right. C'mon, let's get going." They walked inside and saw that most of the castle was in ruins. "It's amazing how everything is like this, and yet the library is intact." They walked up the stairs and took the flight on the right. They walked down the hall and saw a huge pair of doors with the symbol of an opened book on top of it. "This must be it." Twilight opened the door and once she saw the library, she gasped. "This is amazing! Who knows what new information I could find here! I don't know where to start!" Spike got off of Twilight's back and walked over to Asuna.

"Well, here she goes. There's no way we can get to her now." Asuna let out a small giggle.

"It seems that way. She must really like these books."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kirito walked around Ponyville for twenty minutes and felt like he knew where everything was. He let out a sigh once he realized that he finished everything that he had planned to do. _I wonder what Asuna and Twilight are up to._ He walked over to Twilight's house and looked through the window. He saw no signs of Asuna or Twilight. _They're not in there. I wonder where they went._ He thought.

"Oooo, this is getting really intense!" Kirito's ears twitched when he heard Pinkie Pie's voice from afar. He followed it and saw that she was over at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." He greeted her.

"Oh, hiya Kirito! Rainbow Dash and Applejack are having a contest to see who the most daring pony is." Kirito looked at the two and his eyes widened. He saw that both of them were covered in bees and were staring at each other.

"Are those two crazy? That's super dangerous!"

"That's the point of the contest, duh!" Pinkie responded. The two heard hoofsteps from behind them and saw that it was the beekeeper.

"Are those two okay?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure they are." Kirito responded.

"Well I need my bees right now, so sorry if they're busy." He whistled, and the bees flew off of the two. Kirito let out a sigh of relief once he saw that the two mares were protected.

"So Pinkie, which one of us is winning?" Rainbow asked her. Kirito took a peek at the scoreboard and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?"

"See for yourself." Kirito took the clipboard in his mouth and showed it to Rainbow and Applejack. The only thing on there was a bunch of random doodles, which caused both of them to place a hoof on their head.

"You both are tied, actually." Pinkie told them.

"We're tied? Well there has to be some way to break it." Applejack stated, and an idea popped up in her head. "I got it. Let's go to the old castle that belonged to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Granny Smith told me that it's haunted by the Pony of Shadows."

"Old haunted castle? You're on! You do realize that you're going to lose, right?"

"Oh this sounds so exciting! I wish I could come with you girls, but I have to ring the bell at the top of the bell tower. Maybe Kirito could take my place." Pinkie and the other two looked at him.

"I guess I could do it. I have nothing better to do today."

"Great! I'll see you three sometime later, okay?"

"Bye Pinkie." The three of them waved and watched as Pinkie Pie left.

"So, I guess you're sticking with us today, huh Kirito?" Rainbow told him.

"Yup. So, where is this old castle anyways?" He wondered.

"I know the way. We have to go through the Everfree Forest and we should be there. It is where we fought and defeated Nightmare Moon after all." Applejack told the two.

"Nightmare…Moon?"

"Oh, she's Princess Luna's evil form basically." Rainbow told him. "C'mon, let's get going. I want to be crowed the most daring pony already."

"A little overconfident now are we?" Applejack responded. The three of them entered the Everfree Forest and Applejack took the lead. As she was walking, Rainbow walked next to her.

"So, why don't we spice things up a bit?"

"I'm listening."

"We're both going to whisper something to each other that we need to whisper to Kirito."

"Okay, you go first then."

"I thought you'd never ask." Rainbow moved over to Applejack's ear and whispered the command. Once she was done, Applejack stopped and looked over at Rainbow in disgust.

"Rainbow, you know that's disgusting!" Kirito looked over at Applejack in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Rainbow looked at Applejack, and Applejack gulped.

"Let's keep walking." Applejack said, and Rainbow looked at her. "I'll get to it. Just keep walking straight." Applejack slowed down until she was next to Kirito. Without question, Applejack leaned over to Kirito's ear and whispered what Rainbow Dash whispered to her. Applejack's face burned with embarrassment, and she saw that Kirito's did as well.

"Applejack…are you okay? What you just said…You do know I'm with Asuna, right?" She nodded, and the three kept walking. Applejack heard Rainbow laughing in front of them and she let out a growl.

"Are you happy? Now he thinks I'm some sort of weird pony that is overly addicted to him. He's probably scarred for life now." Applejack stated. "But now it's your turn, and boy are you in for something to whisper to him." Applejack leaned over to Rainbow's ear. Rainbow's expression quickly changed to one of pure embarrassment. Rainbow slowed down until she was next to Kirito. She leaned close to his ear and whispered the words given to her by Applejack. She looked at him and noticed that his face was just red in embarrassment.

"What is with you two?! These things that you want to do with me are just…" He stopped and let out a sigh. "Lemme guess, this was all part of your little challenge to see who the most daring pony is?" The two both nodded their heads. "Y'know…the three of us are alone in the forest with nopony around…maybe I could help you two with what you just told me anyways…" Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked at him in shock, both of them blushing. "I hope you know that I'm just kidding you two. Actually, I'm disgusted that I even joked about it." The two both slowly laughed awkwardly and continued their walk to the castle. Once they reached the bridge, they crossed it and entered the castle.

"Okay, so the rules are that whoever stays in the castle the longest win, got it?" Applejack told Rainbow.

"You're on! C'mon let's get looking for something scary. I want you to lose already." Rainbow walked down one of the halls, and Applejack and Kirito followed, the final test finally beginning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity, Lelouch, Fluttershy, and her pet bunny, Angel, were walking in the Everfree Forest. The three were on the trip to the old castle, Rarity wanting to fix old tapestries in there.

"It was so nice of you two to join me. I probably wouldn't have made the journey myself." She thanked the two.

"Oh, it's no problem. Sasuke probably could have joined us too, but he's still asleep. He does take some longs naps sometimes." Fluttershy told her.

"And I am your boyfriend. Why wouldn't I be here with you?" Lelouch stated.

"Which is why I like you. You're the most kindhearted stallion I know, not to mention that you are the cutest one, but looks aren't why I'm in love with you." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Look, I see the castle just up ahead. Let's not waste any time." Rarity began to walk at a faster pace, and the other two followed until they reached the bridge.

"Rarity…a-are you sure that this bridge is, um…safe?"

"It looks like it. And besides, you could always fly over it, Fluttershy." Rarity responded while taking a step onto the bridge. She felt it sway back and forth and immediately took her hoof off of it. "Maybe we should fly over. Lelouch, would you be a dear and help me get to the other side?" He nodded, and lowered his back so she could get on. She wrapped her front hooves around his neck, and they got to the other side. Rarity got off of him and looked at her hooves. "Sorry if I got you dirty, Lelouch. That forest floor is one thing I really hate." She stepped forward and noticed that she stepped in a puddle of mud. "And apparently I hate this castle too. It's so dirty and disgusting!" Lelouch and Fluttershy both let out small laughs.

"C'mon Rarity, I'm sure that it'll be worth it when you stitch up those tapestries." Lelouch told her as he took the lead into the castle. The other two both followed and looked at the ancient castle's interior. "I'm surprised that this place is still standing. It must be hundreds of years old." Fluttershy looked towards one of the castle halls and saw Angel at the entrance, stomping one of his feet, and then bouncing into the hall slightly afterwards.

"Angel!" Fluttershy ran into the hallway and the other two looked at each other.

"Fluttershy dear, don't go running off. We don't want to get lost in this place." Rarity called out, and Lelouch and her ran into the hallway, hoping that the three of them didn't get separated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Asuna, Spike, and Twilight all found a spot in the ancient library to sit on. For the most part, Twilight read her heart away, while Asuna and Spike just talked. Asuna looked over at Twilight and saw just how interested she was in reading the book, and her small outburst of interest told her that as well.

"Twilight, how long do you think we'll be here?" Asuna wondered.

"Probably for a pretty long time. I love these books. I just hope you don't feel like I'm wasting your time." She responded.

"It's fine. I'm glad I could be here with you two actually." Asuna looked over at Spike and saw that he was slowly backing away from a small spider. "Spike, it's not that bad, its way smaller than you are."

"But what if it has some sort of poisonous bite? I have to stay away from it!" He replied, using a nearby book as a shield.

"Don't worry about him, Asuna, he acts like this all the time." Twilight stated as she flipped a page of the current book she was reading. "I love the book I'm reading right now. It talks about how Equestria was back then, much longer ago then the history books I've read. Would you like to read it with me?" Asuna looked over at Spike, and then over at a spot next to Twilight. She walked over to Twilight, knowing that it was the better spot to be in, well, in her opinion at least. Asuna looked at the book and saw that not only was the book full of words, but there were plenty of pictures of Equestria as well that caught both mares' interest. The two both spent time together, leaving Spike to fend off for himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rainbow, Kirito, and Applejack walked down the halls of the castle, the halls filled with painting, and other ancient things. The halls were also pretty dim, but the three were able to see where they were walking.

"Feelin' scared yet?" Rainbow asked her competition.

"Ha, are you kidding? This castle has to be a bit scarier to get me, and right now I think that's impossible." She retorted. As they were walking, Applejack wasn't looking at where she was going and bumped into a statue. She looked up, and let out a small scream, causing Rainbow to laugh.

"So, this castle isn't scary enough for ya', huh?" Rainbow told her. She suddenly crashed into a armored statue, and screamed a bit as well, causing Applejack to look at her with a sly smile.

"You both should really look at where you're going next time." Kirito told them. "You both are just being scared of nothing. At this point, I really don't see any of you surviving this night." The two turned their heads and looked at him.

"Oh really now? Would you like to put your bits where your mouth is and join in on this competition?" Rainbow challenged.

"No thanks. This is just between you both anyways." He said, and they continued walking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fluttershy, Lelouch, Rarity, and Angel walked down one of the many castle halls until they all stopped. Rarity let out a gasp once she saw the tapestry hanging on the wall. She ran over to it and immediately tried pulling it off the wall with her magic. She stood there for a while and realized that her magic wasn't strong enough.

"Lelouch, Fluttershy, could one of you pull this beautiful décor off of the wall for me?" The two nodded, and flew over to the piece. They both moved under it and tried pulling it off from there. As Rarity was watching, she saw the wall flip over and lost sight of the two, and the banner, the only thing in front of her now was a blank wall. "Lelouch, Fluttershy? Where did you both go?" She called out. _Oh I hope they're alright. Who knows where those two are now._

Fluttershy and Lelouch both began to struggle as they were under the banner. They both felt the wall flip over, but Fluttershy seemed like the one who was mostly scared, while Lelouch tried to dodge any sudden movement of her hooves.

On the floor, Applejack pointed a hoof towards the moving banner. Rainbow and Kirito looked at it and saw that something under it was moving. Kirito looked at it for a while, and he heard the two mares scream and run away.

"Hey, come back!" He called out. He looked at the wall and walked over to it. As he was about to reach out to look under the banner, the wall suddenly flipped, and he jumped, surprised that the wall could even do that. He tried to catch his breath, and let out a sigh. _I guess I need to find those two now. They couldn't have gone far._ Kirito now headed forward in search of both Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Rarity looked at the wall and watched as it flipped over again. Once she saw the banner, she saw Lelouch and Fluttershy fall from under it.

"There you two are! I was worried!" She walked over to them and helped the two up. "Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you, Lelouch." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's okay. I'm more curious as to where we both went. I couldn't hear Rarity anymore, but I did hear two screams."

"Could it have been…ghosts?" Fluttershy asked, shivering in terror.

"I highly doubt it. I'm thinking that we're not the only ponies in this castle. Maybe somepony followed us and has decided to mess with us."

"Well, I'd like to get my business done right away. Let's go look for an easier piece to take down." They turned around and as they were walking, the three ponies suddenly felt the floor under them disappear. They all let out small screams as they went falling down a trap door activated by Angel stepping on the cloaked button. He looked at the floor, but didn't know what to do. Instead, he just continued walking around the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Great, now I think I might have lost those two._ Kirito thought as he continued walking forward. He looked in front of him and saw that the two were just arguing, which made him glad because they all weren't separated. "You girls really need to stop running away."

"Well I was just chasing Applejack to make sure she didn't run out of the castle." Rainbow told him.

"That makes both of us, but obviously I was chasing after _you_." Applejack retorted.

"You both ran away right next to each other, not behind. More or less I was the one chasing after you two." He responded.

"Whatever, let's just keep walking." Rainbow took the lead, and the two followed. They approached a staircase in the form of a downward spiral, causing Applejack and Rainbow Dash to gulp. "So…we're going down there?"

"I-I think so. I mean, I'm not turning back." Applejack said.

"Then that makes both of us." Rainbow flew down the middle of the staircase, while Applejack and Kirito slowly walked down the steps.

"Can't you both just admit that you're both equally as daring? If we keep this going, I'm pretty sure one of you is going to end up hurt."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that's gonna get hurt if you don't be quiet. You're beginning to get me a bit mad." Rainbow told him.

"Calm down, he's just concerned for us." Applejack responded.

"Why can't you just be like Applejack, Rainbow Dash?" Kirito said.

"Because then I'd be a scaredy pony, and I'm not one." The three reached the end of the staircase and the hall was illuminated with candles, revealing wall ornaments in the form of hooves. "Are those…disembodied hooves?"

"I-I think so. Let's just get past this place quickly." Applejack and Rainbow walked into the hall, shivering in fear, while Kirito followed and let out a sigh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Below the first floor of the castle, Lelouch was being used as a cushion by Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Could you two get off, please?" Fluttershy let out a yelp when she heard his voice.

"Who was that?"

"It's me, don't worry. Rarity, could you shed some light on the predicament we're in, literally?" Rarity nodded, and closed her eyes. The other two watched as the surrounding area became illuminated. Lelouch looked and saw that Rarity was still on top of him. "Now, could you please get off? My back's starting to kill me."

"Oh, yes, I apologize." She got off of his back and looked around. "What sort of mess did we get into this time? Are we even still in the castle?" The three looked around, and Fluttershy let out a gasp.

"Oh my! Angel, where are you?!" Fluttershy looked around, but saw no sign of her pet bunny.

"I don't think he fell down here, Fluttershy." Rarity told her.

"Oh no! We have to look for him!"

"We will dear, I promise." Rarity assured her. She looked over at the wall next to her and noticed a hole that was big enough for her hoof to fit through. "Maybe something's in here that could make our search much easier, hopefully a map of the castle or something."

On the other side of the wall, Rainbow looked around the room. She suddenly felt a hoof touch her and grinned.

"Applejack, y'know Kirito's here in case you're afraid."

"Um…Sugarcube? That's not my hoof." Applejack told her with a bit of fear.

"Okay then. Kirito, y'know I don't need your comfort."

"That's not me either." He told her with the same amount of fear Applejack had. Rainbow looked at her shoulder and saw the white hoof and screamed before running off. Applejack did the same as well and ran off, but Kirito stood still. He saw the hoof retract into the hole and walked over to it. He looked inside, but couldn't see anything. _This castle's just full of surprises, isn't it?_ He said, and tried to catch up with the girls.

On the other side of the wall, Rarity let out a small gasp of shock and the two looked at her, wondering what happened.

"Guys, I felt something…alive." She told the two.

"It's probably Angel!" Fluttershy ran over to the wall and placed her hoof in the hole, spending a few seconds feeling the surrounding area. She felt something, and pulled it with her hoof, and the three felt themselves suddenly flip. They all let out small groans of pain and rubbed their heads. "Angel, where are you?"

"I don't think he was here, Fluttershy, but I do know that we're in a new part of the castle." Lelouch told her. They all looked around and saw the hall full of hooves around them. "C'mon, we should get going."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Asuna and Twilight sat on one side of a table, looking through some books together. Spike sat on the other side, finally getting over most of his fears in the castle.

"Twilight, were you kidding about staying here all night?" Spike asked her.

"Of course I wasn't! Spike, this is some really interesting stuff, and as much as I would love to just take every book here with me, I know that they should stay where they belong." She responded.

"Twilight, I could take Spike back home when it gets dark if you'd like." Asuna offered.

"Whoa, you are not taking me back home. I'm not afraid of anything this castle has to offer anymore." He responded proudly.

"Okay then. So Spike, find anything in that book?" Twilight asked him.

"Nope. Nothing about some sort of box." As Spike said that, he noticed a opened book floating, and Angel quickly jumped onto the table from under it, causing Spike's chair to lean back.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Twilight stated. Asuna looked at the bunny, and then looked at Twilight.

"You know this bunny?" Twilight nodded her head.

"This is Fluttershy's pet. He must've run away or something, but I wonder why. We should take…" Twilight stopped once she heard the sound of rumbling. She looked to her left and watched as two bookshelves slid away from each other, revealing a secret room. Her eyes gleamed and she got off of her chair and walked into the room, Spike and Asuna following her, along with Angel. Asuna walked over to Twilight when she stopped at a book lying on a pedestal.

"Did you find something, Twilight?"

"Yes! This has to be amazing! It's Princess Celestia's diary that she kept over the years of being here." She found a pillow nearby and sat on it, levitating one next to her so Asuna could sit, and the two began looking through the diary together, finding cute pictures of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna when they were young, along with pictures of halls and objects around the castle.

"I'm surprised that this thing is still intact." Asuna stated.

"You and me both. I'm just glad that this room opened up for us. Maybe the answer I'm looking for is in this diary somewhere."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both stopped running and began to catch their breath. They looked at each other and then behind them and realized that Kirito was missing.

"Um…where'd Kirito go?" Applejack wondered.

"I…have no idea. Did we lose him?" Rainbow looked behind her again and saw no sign of him. "Kirito, if you're just hiding to scare us, it's not funny." She called out. Suddenly, the two heard the sound of a pipe organ and held each other. Once they realized it, they both quickly moved away. "Did you hear that?"

"Y-you mean the sound of a pipe organ? Then yes." Applejack responded, shivering.

"I think it's just Kirito still trying to mess with us. Let's just keep moving. We can't let him try to mess with us." Applejack nodded her head and the two continued their walk around the castle.

Around another part of the castle, Kirito began walking by himself, looking for any signs of Applejack or Rainbow Dash. _I'm sure I would've heard them by now, and I haven't heard anything._ He heard the sound of thunder from outside, causing him to jump a bit. _Great, I'm starting to think that their fear rubbed off on me._ He took a deep breath and continued moving.

"Rainbow Dash? Applejack? Where are you?" He called out. _Maybe I took a wrong turn somewhere._ He looked behind him and saw the many intersections. Kirito jumped again when he heard the sound of a pipe organ, and then began to feel himself shiver. _C'mon Kirito, you've been through more frightening things in SAO._ He shook his head to shake off any fear and continued walking. _I just hope those two are alright. Who knows what could happen to them._ Kirito wasn't looking at where he was walking and out of nowhere, he bumped into Rainbow Dash and Applejack, causing the three of them to scream. They each stopped once they realized who they bumped into and began to catch their breath.

"Kirito, where'd you come from?" Applejack asked him.

"I wanna ask you both the same thing. Don't go running away like that again." He told the mares.

"So…were you scared that you lost us?" Rainbow asked him slyly.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I didn't want you two getting hurt."

"No, scared as in were _you_ scared. I mean, you did just scream."

"I guess I kinda am, but not as much as you two. I mean, c'mon now, you two have been running for almost half the day."

"But you're still scared." Rainbow began annoying him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" He let out a sigh. "The castle's just getting to me right now, that's all."

Don't worry Kirito, we'll all be fine." Applejack told him. The three walked into a hall full of pony armor and Rainbow gulped.

"This is some…creepy armor…"

"I'll say. I feel like it could just come to life." Applejack added. Rainbow nudged one with her hoof and watched it rock back and forth. "I don't think touching the armor is a good…" Applejack was cut off when a note on the organ played, and the statue she was next to flipped her to another room, causing Kirito and Rainbow to gasp in shock.

"Applejack?" Kirito called her name. "Is she…gone?"

"I don't think so. Let's just go. We might find her up ahead." Kirito followed Rainbow Dash to the next hallway, and the sound of thunder roared around the castle, causing the two to hold onto each other, shivering. They both pulled away from each other and began blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Same here." He told her, and they continued moving.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity, Lelouch, and Fluttershy entered what appeared to be the throne room of the two princesses' and Rarity gasped In shock when she saw hanging above the thrones was tapestry that she adored. She ran over to it and looked at it up close.

"This one's perfect! Such a fine piece of work that must be fixed!" As Rarity was pulling off the banner, a note played around the castle and Lelouch and Fluttershy watched as Rarity went out of their sights from a flip of the throne.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy stated in horror. She walked over to the throne and examined it.

"Fluttershy, don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. This castle just must be very protected. C'mon, let's go look for her." He responded. Fluttershy looked at the throne and touched it with a hoof. Once she did, a note played, and she let out a scream and went on a scared fly around the whole castle. "Fluttershy, calm down!" Lelouch yelled at her, but it was useless. He let out a sigh and flew up towards her to calm her down, but as he did, he was struck by one of her hooves and he fell down to the castle ground. Vision now blurry, Lelouch saw that Fluttershy flew into another one of the many hallways of the castle. He got back up and looked into the hall she flew in, but didn't see her at all. _Great, now I lost Fluttershy, and Rarity. What's next?_

Outside of the castle, Rarity rolled onto the entranceway and collided with dirt and leaves. When she shook her dizziness away, she looked at her hooves and saw that a piece of the banner that she was reaching for was now in her hooves, causing her to scream. She looked at it for a while, and then became serious. "That's it! I _will_ restore your tapestries, even if it's the last thing I do!" She walked over to the entrance, and at the sound of thunder, jumped, and slowly walked into the castle.

On the second floor of the castle, Applejack saw that she was now outside, and at the sound of thunder, let out a small scream once she saw the illuminated face of one of the dragon statues. She felt her body move again and saw that in a few seconds she was back in the hallway full of pony armor.

"Kirito! Rainbow Dash! I know you're here. This better not be some sort of trick!" She called out. She felt her hooves begin to shake and tilted her hat down so cover a bit more of her vision. _I guess I'm all by myself now._ She thought and began walking down the hall.

In another one of the many halls, Fluttershy slowly walked down, looking for signs of Lelouch, Rarity, and Angel. "Angel, Lelouch, Rarity…" She whispered. She began backing up and noticed that she was in the foyer of the castle, right where she, Angel, Lelouch, and Rarity started. As she back up, she felt herself bump into something. Rainbow Dash, and Kirito were in the foyer as well and bumped into something at the same time, along with Rarity, Lelouch and Applejack. Once the six of them bumped into each other, they all screamed and ran around the foyer, except for Lelouch, who turned around to see the others.

"Kirito? Rainbow? Applejack? What are you doing in the castle?" He wondered, but he voice was drowned by the various screams coming from the other five. He let out a sigh and just watched, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop any of it. He witnessed Applejack bump into a few of the old pillars in the castle, causing them to fall, Rainbow and Fluttershy bumping into each other in the air, Rarity being cloaked by one of the many hanging tapestries, and Kirito bumping into almost everything, even the walls. _This is just…I don't even know…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

From Princess Celestia's hidden room, Twilight, Asuna, and Spike heard screams echo throughout the castle. Asuna and Spike jumped a little, while Twilight just closed the diary and looked up in shock. "Do you two hear that?"

"What, you mean the screams?" Spike stated, and Twilight nodded.

"Yes!"

"Twilight, you mean you didn't hear the small screams from before?" Asuna asked her.

"You mean Spike's screams? I heard them." Asuna shook her head. "In that case, no. Maybe we should go check everything out." The three and Angel walked out of the room and followed the screams until they reached the lobby of the castle. There, the three saw Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Kirito screaming, while Rarity was weeping. "What in the name of Celestia is going on here?"

"Twilight?" From below, the three saw Lelouch off to the side, looking straight at them. "Asuna and Spike too?"

"Lelouch, what are you and the others doing here?" Asuna wondered.

"What?"

"I said, what are you and the others doing here?" Lelouch rubbed her ears with a hoof.

"I can't hear you!"

"What?" Twilight let out a groan of irritation.

"Everypony stop!" She surrounded all the feared ponies in a magic aura, stopping them all in their tracks. The five looked at each other.

"Rarity? Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" Rainbow wondered.

"I'm wondering what you three are doing here as well." Rarity replied, wiping her eyes. She looked at the top of the staircase and saw Twilight, Spike, and Asuna. "And you three as well."

"Asuna, Spike, and I were looking through the library here. We can talk about all of this over there." Twilight released her magic hold on the five and they walked over to the library together. Once they were in there, each group explained why they were in the castle.

"Kirito, I didn't think you would be one of the screaming ponies. Actually, you were probably the loudest." Asuna told him, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"She's right y'know. You should have seen the look on your face! And you said this castle wasn't scary." Rainbow began laughing at him and he blushed even more.

"I don't get why you're teasing him. You also were screaming pretty loud." Lelouch told her. She stopped laughing, and looked at him.

"Thanks." Kirito said to him. They all heard the organ again and Twilight looked out into the castle halls.

"Let's get to the bottom of this. I know where the organ is from doing all this reading." Twilight walked out into the hall, and the others followed, the five still shivering in fear a bit. They walked into the underground of the castle, Rarity complaining that her hooves were becoming dirty. In a few minutes, they reached the entrance to the room where the pipe organ was and slowly walked inside. They saw that there was a cloaked pony playing it, and Twilight looked in shock. "It's the Pony of Shadows." She whispered to her friends. She disembarked from the group and walked towards the pony, her hoofsteps soft. She noticed the pony stopped playing and once it turned around, the others saw that it was Pinkie Pie.

"Hiya guys! Did you know that I could play the organ?"

"Pinkie, you're the Pony of Shadows?" Rainbow asked.

"No, I'm Pinkie Pie, silly!"

"So, you were the one playing the organ?" Kirito said.

"Duh! Isn't that what I was just doing? It's really fun too." She began playing it, and from under his hooves, Lelouch was shot up into the air and hit the wall behind them. He fell to the ground and looked up.

"Please stop playing it…before somepony gets hurt…" The others laughed, and Pinkie moved away from the organ.

"Well, at least we're all together now. Anypony up for a sleepover in the castle?"

"I think I'm up for one. I still need time to fix at least one of the banners here." Rarity said.

"I guess it's okay, that is, if the other four agree." Asuna told Twilight with a small smile.

"C'mon Asuna, you know I'm up for anything." Kirito responded.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore, Kirito." She said with a laugh.

"See? Even your marefriend agrees with us." Rainbow told him.

"Whatever, let's just go to the room we'll be sleeping in."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group went back to Princess Celestia's secret room and decided that it was big enough for them to sleep in. Rarity was lounging on the floor, fixing up one of the tapestries. "I swear that this is going back right where I found it." Asuna looked over at Twilight, who was still reading the diary.

"It's still interesting, isn't it?"

"Very. You girls, I was thinking that we could all write our own diaries, much like this one, so that we can remember out past as friends."

"That sounds like a good idea. I would love to write about this new world and all my experiences in it. It would be something I would love to keep. The only problem is that I still don't know how to write with magic, or even without it." Asuna said, and the others laughed.

"Don't worry Asuna, I promise that you'll learn someday." Twilight told her. _These days just keep getting better and better. I would never have had a day like this back in Japan. Equestria seems to be brimming with adventure. I'm glad that Kirito agreed to stay here with me, but I wonder: does Kirito really feel the same way about this world as I do?_

* * *

So, what do you think? The next chapter is going to be about the next episode, and then the next one is probably going to be about the one after that. I'm going to try and put some of my own ideas in there, so no worries. I really hope that you all are enjoying the chapter so far, and possibly, get ready for a Hearth's Warming story. It's going to be a separate one from this Turn, but it'll take place with all the characters in there now. It's not going to be in Dokusha no Sentaku, it's just it's own story. Now this is a possibility, so it may or may not happen. I'll see you all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Chapter 6 A Daring Journey

Hey everybody, and welcome back to the story. This chapter revolves around the episode 'Daring Don't' I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Daring Journey

_The Ponyville group was over_ at Twilight's house, celebrating what Pinkie Pie told them was National Random Holiday Party Day. The others didn't seem to mind, mostly because random parties were usually to be expected from Pinkie. From the door, Rainbow came bursting in, overjoyed.

"Only three months and twenty-six days! Can you ponies believe it?!" The others all sighed. For the past couple of days, Rainbow was bothering them all about the release date of the next Daring Do book. "Wait, what's going on in here anyways?"

"Didn't you hear me tell you that you were invited to Pinkie's National Holiday Party Day party? I went up to you and told you." Applejack stated. "Then again, you were reading a Daring Do book, probably one you've already read more than ten times."

"Yeah…sorry about that. It's just that I'm her biggest fan!"

"Oh, well then I would have expected you to hear that the next book was delayed for another two months." Twilight stated, and Rainbow tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"What!? Twilight, you better be kidding."

"I'm not. Besides, I'm the one who got you into the series, so we're both equal when it comes to how much we love Daring Do, except you go a bit over the edge."

"Much like Rarity's love towards Lelouch." Kirito joked, and Rarity blushed and giggled a bit, not offended at all by the comment, knowing that it was true.

"Anyways, A.K. Yearling works on many books, and for an author, it must be really hard to work on so many, and who knows if she just can't think of ideas at the time. It's usually called writer's block."

"Well then I need to go and cure her! Say, you know more about her than I do, so you know where she lives, right?" Rainbow eyed Twilight and she looked at her, unsure if she should tell her.

"It sounds a bit stalker-ish, don't you think, Rainbow?" Sunset told her.

"I know, but she needs our help. C'mon Twilight, you know that we have to." Twilight looked at her, and then let out a sigh.

"Fine, let's get going then everypony."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Ponyville group followed Twilight during their search for A.K Yearling. Their travel led them into the forest, which surprised most of them because they expected an author to live in a city, such as Canterlot or Manehatten. They reached a secluded cottage and Rainbow looked at it in joy.

"That must be where she lives! It's just gotta be!" She flew over to the cottage, and the others all chased after her. Once they all entered the cottage, they gasped at the sight. The place was a complete mess: papers and books were everywhere, and furniture was all misplaced.

"This place is a complete mess. The least she could do is keep it clean." Rarity stated, fixing some furniture and also picking up papers from the floor.

"What're you all doing in here!?" The twelve looked towards the staircase where the voice was coming from and saw the renowned author, A.K. Yearling. "Are you all the ones who caused this mess?"

"No ma'am." Asuna told her.

"Whatever. I just care that it's still here…" They all watched as she searched around the house, looking for something that must've been important. She opened a drawer on her working desk and took a book out with a golden binding. There was a horseshoe on the cover, and she pressed it, opening up the cover and revealing a gold ring. "Thank Celestia it's safe."

"Um…Ms. A.K. Yearling ma'am? I was wondering when your next Daring Do book would…" Rainbow was pulled back by Twilight's magic.

"Rainbow! You shouldn't get into her business like that!" Twilight told her.

"It doesn't seem like we're the only ones getting in her business." Pinkie stated, pointing at a nearby window. They all saw three stallions peeking through the window.

"Let's get out of here." Twilight told them.

"But there's thirteen of us and only three of them." Kirito told her.

"I know, but we shouldn't get into this situation. The least we could do is watch from outside and help her when it's needed." She responded. There was no time for disagreeing, so they all ran outside and watched the three stallions confront the author.

"She's in trouble! There's no way the book will be finished now!" Rainbow told them in worry. They all watched as A.K. Yearling threw her glasses coat, and her hat at the three, and donned a familiar explorer's hat. She also spread her wings, and the others looked at her in surprise when they saw that A.K. Yearling was actually Daring Do.

"A.K. Yearling's actually Daring Do?!" Rainbow and Twilight stated in surprise. They all looked through the window again to see the hero confronting the three stallions.

"Daring Do, look out!" Rainbow called out, diverting Daring's attention from the problem at hoof. The three stallions took the opportunity and grabbed Daring, causing the ring to bounce around the house until it was caught by a stallion that came in from the front door. Daring looked up and let out a small growl of anger.

"Dr. Caballeron, you're working with Ahuizotl, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that. Think of it more as a business deal. With this ring, we'll be rich. I guess that this is goodbye for now, Daring Do." Dr. Caballeron let out a laugh, and he and the others left the house, leaving Daring Do on the ground with an injured hoof. The others all walked back into the house and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Sunset asked her.

"They did injure your hoof. You need it to heal up." Asuna added. They watched as Daring got up, and she began to limp.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." She flew off to chase her enemies, leaving the others in her house.

"Anypony think she's a bit hardheaded?" Applejack said.

"She's just like you, Rainbow." Kirito told her, but she was too busy talking with Twilight.

"Don't you remember in the last book? The ring is for some dark ritual. Daring kept it to prevent it all from happening." Rainbow told her.

"I'm aware of that, but I don't think that she wants our help. She always goes on these adventures alone, even with injuries. Now, we just need to find a way to help without getting in her…Rainbow!" Twilight called out as their speedy friend darted out of the house in search for one of her idols.

"Rainbow, come back!" Kirito followed her on hoof into the forest.

"Kirito!" As Asuna was about to run and follow them, Twilight stopped her. "Twilight, let me go."

"Asuna, we just lost two ponies. We can't risk losing another. And besides, with Rainbow's speed and Kirito's strength, they shouldn't get into much trouble."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash flew through the forest in pursuit for Daring Do. As she was flying, she heard hoofsteps from behind her and turned around to see Kirito trailing behind. She flew down and allowed him to catch up.

"Kirito? What the hay are you doing here!?" She yelled at him.

"I'm here to make sure you're alright. C'mon, let's go back to the others. We need to strategize about this."

"No way! Daring needs my help right now."

"We know she does, but we need to have a plan." They heard the rustling of a bush and saw Daring walk out of it.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked in irritation. Rainbow just stood there, frozen in euphoria from seeing her. "Well?"

"Daring Do, hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, and I love your adventures. My friends and I saw you and I came over here to help you." She answered.

"So…you said that you were a big fan, right?" Rainbow nodded her head. "Well then you should know that I work alone. This is a secret adventure, much like all my other ones. I work with secrets all the time. How should I know if I can trust you…or your friend over there?"

"Because the both of us are ponies that can be trusted, I promise."

"Just stay out of my way, okay?" Daring walked deeper into the forest, and Rainbow followed, leaving Kirito behind.

"Hey, wait for me you two!" He called out. _Rainbow sure admires Daring Do. I think that we should just leave her, but I could help them as well._ He followed the two mares and headed deeper into the forest.

The three looked up in the sky and saw that night had fallen. Rainbow and Kirito were surprised that they were out for that long, and as they were walking, they noticed that Daring stopped and ducked her head behind a bush.

"Find something?" Rainbow whispered.

"Stay here you two." She commanded before creating a disguise that consisted of her hat being flattened, and a beard made out of leaves. She walked out into the enemy's camp and threw a bag of bits towards them. "You see that ring? I think I'd like to buy it." She told them, changing her voice so that it became unrecognizable.

"You see, I would, however, I already have a buyer." Out from the bushes, Ahuizotl jumped out and looked at Dr. Caballeron. He took the bag of bits and dashed off, leaving the two adversaries face to face. Daring quickly grabbed the ring and revealed her true identity.

"Ah, Daring Do, how nice to finally see you again. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who wants to greet you." Out of the bushes, a bunch of jungle cats jumped out and began growling. Kirito and Rainbow watched as Daring was encircled by the cats. Rainbow saw Daring's hat on the floor and jumped out of the bush to get it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kirito called out, trying to be as quiet as possible. He watched Rainbow grab Daring's hat and call her name.

"Daring Do! Your hat!" Daring looked over at her, and then watched as Ahuizotl grabbed her. She stood there and watched, but was suddenly subdued by the cats and tied up. Ahuizotl let out a laugh and threw Rainbow Dash aside. "Daring, don't worry, I'll get you out of this one."

"Don't even bother, you've done enough helping." The enemy walked away with Daring, and Rainbow's ears and wings drooped. Kirito walked out of the bush and walked over to her.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine…just fine." She walked back into the bush they were originally in, and Kirito followed her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"What does it look like, Kirito? I'm going back home, and you should too." He could sense the depression in her voice and he walked next to her.

"C'mon, just because you messed up a few times doesn't mean that you should give up."

"Yeah, because being reminded that I'm the reason why Daring's in danger helps." She responded. As the two were walking, they bumped into the others.

"There you two are! We were worried about you." Fluttershy told them.

"We're both fine, don't worry." Kirito assured them. They all watched as Rainbow just walked past them, almost as if they weren't there.

"Rainbow, are you alright?" Lelouch asked her.

"Daring and the ring are now in Ahuizotl's clutches all because of me." She told them, sadness in her voice.

"Then we should go save her." Twilight stated.

"Save her? She wouldn't have gotten into this mess if she didn't go on adventures all the time. Next time, she should just stay home and be the author she is." She hung her head in sorrow as she walked away. The others all watched as she slowly walked, the action being something Rainbow never would have done.

"C'mon Rainbow, you're blaming yourself too much. Aren't you the Element of Loyalty?" Kirito told her.

"Kirito's right. You've admired Daring so much that you've forgotten how much you've admired yourself. The Rainbow Dash we all know would never give up, no matter what anypony told her." Rainbow Dash turned around and smiled.

"You're right! I know that she may not want my help, but she knows that she needs it, and since when have we been ponies that never help others?" They all smiled once they got the real Rainbow Dash back. "Alright ponies, let's get going!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ponies reached Ahuizotl's temple and looked at how massive it was. Kirito and Asuna both wondered how such a thing existed, but if talking ponies did, then obviously a structure like this had to.

"You all go into the temple while I go look for Daring Do. Twilight, you've read as much as me, so you should know what to do." As she was flying, she felt one pony tug on her left wing and saw that it was Kirito.

"Hey, you're not gonna just leave me here, are you? I think we make a good team." Rainbow looked at him.

"I dunno Kirito. You don't even know how to fly." She responded.

"How hard could it be? C'mon, we should be going to help Daring Do right now." She let out a small smile, and the two headed into the temple, leaving the others behind.

"So, what's the plan Twilight?" Flash asked.

"I think we should go check out the main room of the temple. I'm sure that's where everything should be happening." She told them. "Well, we should get going. Make sure to stick together everypony. We don't know what kind of traps could be there."

Kirito and Rainbow Dash ran through countless hallways in the temple. Kirito thought that they were just running around aimlessly, but he had to believe that Rainbow knew where she was going.

"Every Daring Do book has a map of this place. I took the decency to remember it by heart. Ha, I can't believe it would actually come in handy." She told him as she was flying. "Now, Daring should be trapped in the same place she always is, which should be…right here." Rainbow flew down to the ground, and Kirito bumped into her, almost causing her to fall into the pit below.

"Sorry about…whoa." Kirito looked down at the pit and saw that it was filled with piranha-infested water. "Are villains in this world really that cruel?"

"I guess you could say that." Rainbow watched as Daring tried to free herself from the shackles she was trapped in. "Wait here, okay?" Kirito nodded, and watched as Rainbow flew over to catch Daring before the stones the shackles were connected to fell out of place. _What could I do to help?_ Kirito felt his wings open, and he just looked at them. _Well, so much for that step. I still don't even know how to use them._ As he was thinking, he didn't realize that the two mares were already safe on the ledge he was on. Daring stomped on the ground and broke free from the chains.

"Didn't I already tell you that I work alone?"

"Well, it's your lucky day, because I don't." Daring looked at Rainbow, and then let out a smile.

"It's great to see that you're safe, Daring." Kirito told her. She looked at him and felt her face become hot.

"I don't think I caught your name from before."

"Who, me?" She nodded. "Oh, my name's Kirito. Sorry for not helping you a few seconds ago. I can't really fly since I'm not from this world."

"I see. Anyways, we should all get going. We need to stop Ahuizotl's dark ritual right away!" She took the lead, and Rainbow and Kirito followed her. "So, how'd you two know where I was being held?"

"Rainbow's a big fan. She says that she remembers the whole map of this place that comes inside of your books." Kirito told her.

"Oh, well I never knew I'd see the day where it came in handy. So Rainbow Dash, I'm sure you know where Ahuizotl is now?"

"Yup." Rainbow told her with a smile.

"Great. You wouldn't mind leading the way, would you?" Rainbow looked at her idol in joy and quickly took the lead, leaving her and Kirito behind. "She's pretty fast. Well Kirito, we better catch up." He nodded, and the two followed Rainbow. They reached the end of the hallway and saw the main room of the temple.

"Now, with this final ring, the ritual will be complete." Ahuizotl announced.

"Not if I can help it." Daring pulled out her whip and flung it towards the ring. Once it had a good grip on it, she pulled on the handle, taking the ring out of Ahuizotl's grasp. "What!?" He looked over at the three and glared at them.

"Not so fast Ahui…what's his name again?" Asuna asked the others as they approached from a different entrance. "Whatever. All you need to know is that your evil ploy ends here." Twilight got the attention of Asuna and the others and pointed a hoof towards the direction where the other three were. Daring tossed the ring over to them, and Rainbow made a few motions to tell the others the plan they had. It took them a while, but they all understood that they were to distract Ahuizotl and his minions as the other three removed all the rings from their holding place.

"Get the ring! Don't just stand here doing nothing!" Ahuizotl told his henchponies. They ran towards Applejack, who had the ring. She quickly jumped and dodged a few of them, but one of them tackled her and removed it from her grasp. The ring landed around Pinkie's neck, and she played with it for a while, using it as if it was a hula-hoop.

"Somepony better catch it!" She said before throwing it in the air. Flash flew into the air to grab it, and then threw it towards Sunset.

"Why'd you give it to…" She quickly used a teleportation spell to move away from one of the ponies running towards her.

Over at the other side of the room, Daring, Kirito, and Rainbow were busy lifting off all of the rings from the altar. They varied in size, the rings getting progressively bigger and heavier.

"Y'know I planned to be captured, right?" She told them. "But I didn't think that these rings would be so heavy. These are the times where I'm glad to have some help, especially from ponies like you both." The other two smiled and then got back to removing the second-to-last ring. "Alright, one more. You both ready."

"I'm always ready." Kirito told her.

"Hey, I was gonna say that." Rainbow said and gave him a small shove.

Twilight now had the ring and teleported back and forth around the chamber. She could have done this all day, but she didn't want to expend all of her magic.

"Lelouch, catch!" She threw it towards him, and he flew up to catch it, but it ended up hitting him in the face and bounced off towards Sasuke, who didn't expect it, but still grasped it in his mouth. From behind him, Pinkie was just bouncing around and bumped into him, causing the ring to go in the air again. Asuna saw it, and ran as fast as she could. She saw another one of the enemy ponies running towards it as well, so she pulled out her rapier to give her the length-wise advantage. As the stallion was running towards the ring, his chin met up with the tip of Asuna's blade, which held the ring.

"You wouldn't want me pushing this blade a bit further, would you?" She asked him, and he quickly backed away, causing her to smile. Suddenly, the chamber began to shake and they all saw that the final ring was removed from the altar.

"Everypony, get out of here!" Rainbow called out. Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Rarity all grouped together, and looked at Asuna.

"Asuna, we know you don't know how to use teleportation magic, but we need you to get us all out of here." Twilight told her. "It's easy, just imagine us in a spot that you've seen before we went into here." She quickly explained.

"Okay, I'll try." Along with the three other unicorns, Asuna closed her eyes and the others watched a light orange aura surround her horn. In a few seconds, they disappeared, leaving Ahuizotl and his henchponies, and Kirito, Rainbow, and Daring.

"Look, there's an exit up there." Daring pointed out.

"Alright then, let's go." Rainbow stated. Kirito looked up at it, and then felt his face begin to burn once he felt Daring and Rainbow hold two of his hooves.

"What're you two doing?" He asked, a bit flustered.

"Getting you out of here. You don't wanna stay and get crushed, do you?" Daring asked. "And by the way, what's with the sword and coat?"

"Don't worry, I think he's just a bit shy because we're holding his hooves." Rainbow said with a laugh.

"What? That's not it at all!" He told them, and the two laughed. They quickly flew away from the temple and saw the others standing away from it.

"There you three are! We were getting worried." Rarity told them. They then heard a loud crash and saw the temple collapse. From the debris, they saw Ahuizotl and his henchponies dig out from under.

"How…are they still alive?" Kirito said in amazement.

"Beats me, but the good thing is that we tore the place!" Pinkie stated in joy. In the sky above, Daring and Rainbow both flew and looked at each other.

"I don't know how much I should thank you and Kirito, Rainbow Dash. I don't think that adventure would have been complete without you both." She told her. "Anyways, I'm sorry for treating you so badly in the beginning." She placed a hoof out, but Rainbow ignored it and gave her a hug instead.

"Apology accepted. Oh, and I'll go tell Kirito that you want to hang out with him sometime." Daring blushed, and Rainbow smiled. "I'm just messin' with ya'." Daring let out a few small laughs.

"I guess I'll see you and your friends sometime soon, okay?" Rainbow nodded. "Oh, and make sure to tell each one of them thank-you!" She told her as she flew away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, a pony knocked on the door to Rainbow's house and Lelouch walked over to open it. He saw that it was the mail-pony.

"Package for Ms. Rainbow Dash."

"She's upstairs, but I'll go and give it to her, if that's okay."

"Fine by me. Just sign this paper." Lelouch looked at it with a bit of fear. _God, I hate doing this._ He took the pen in his mouth and signed the paper as best as he could. To his surprise, it was a bit legible, but still looked horrible. The mail-pony looked at the signature, and then looked at Lelouch, who looked away in embarrassment. "You have a good day." Lelouch closed the door and walked upstairs.

"Rainbow, there's a package for you from...oh, it's from A.K. Yearling." Rainbow quickly opened the door and took the package, not even saying hi to Lelouch. Once she got it, she jumped on her bed and opened it. She saw that the book was titled _Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny_. She looked at the cover, and nearly screamed when she saw that she was there right next to Daring Do. She also let out a small laugh when she saw that Kirito was on the bottom left corner with a scared expression on his face as he was hanging off some sort of ledge. She turned the book over to read what the back summary said.

"Join Daring Do on her journey to stop the evil Ahuizotl. This book contains the perfect amount of action and adventure, along with a bit of love." Rainbow looked at the book with a bit of shock. _Oh wait till Kirito sees this! I wonder what happens between her and Kirito in this book. Wait, enough wondering, I have the book right here!_ Rainbow opened the book and began to take her mind on a journey, even though it was one she actually lived.

* * *

So, what did you think? The next chapter is going to be about the episode after this one, and then...onto the Power Ponies! I dunno why, but I think that chapter is gonna be pretty fun to type about. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter, oh, and Happy Holidays. =^0w0^= ~Geasswolf Out


	8. Chapter 7 The Flight of Friendship

Hi everybody, and welcome back to BBW Turn 11, and Happy New Year! This chapter is the one based off of the episode 'Flight to the Finish'. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Flight of Friendship

_The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat_ in class on day in Ponyville, listening to an important announcement Ms. Cheerilee had to tell her class.

"Now class, today we have two special guests." She opened the door and Ms. Harshwhinny, the head of the Equestria Games, walked inside of the classroom.

"Now, I'm sure you young ponies all know about the upcoming Equestria Games. I'm here to…" She was interrupted when Rainbow Dash flew into the classroom from the window. Scootaloo just looked at her in awe.

"You young ponies will be putting on a routine, and whichever one of you groups of ponies outshines the others, you'll be going to the Equestria Games." She told them. They could all see that she was in a very hyper mood.

"Ms. Dash, I would like you to calm down, and please don't interrupt me next time." Ms. Harshwhinny told her. "As Ms. Dash said, you'll all be competing in a flag carrying routine for the Equestria Games."

"And guess who's going to judge, and coach you all? Me! I don't know if you all know this, but I was the flag carrier for Cloudsdale when I was your age. You should have seen me! I was flying and showing off the flag of Cloudsdale like everypony needed to know about it." She told them, flying around the classroom.

"Ms. Dash! As I have said before, please show some professionalism. You are their judge and coach. Or must I excuse you from that role?" Rainbow automatically stopped, and shook her head. "Good. Anyways, Ms. Yuki will also be helping Ms. Dash over here." The ponies all looked at each other. Who could Ms. Yuki be? They all looked at the entrance to the classroom and saw Asuna walk inside. The Crusaders all smiled once they saw her. Asuna had to be one of their favorite ponies from a different world, even greater than Lelouch.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to cook up something for Kirito." She apologized.

"No need to worry, Asuna. Now let's get going. We need to set up for these young ponies' performances." Rainbow was about to fly out of the classroom, but remembered the warning Ms. Harshwhinny gave her. She slowly flew back down and walked outside next to Asuna.

"I shall be taking my leave now." Ms. Harshwhinny told her. "Oh, and just remember this: your performance must show what Ponyville means to you." With those final words, she left the classroom, leaving the ponies to think about what they'd to for their performance.

The bells rang, and the Crusaders walked out of the classroom together, like always. They had no idea what they would do to make their performance represent Ponyville.

"So, do any of you girls have an idea on what to do?" Applebloom asked the other two.

"Hmm…I wanna do something with ribbons." Sweetie Belle stated.

"Ribbons? What's that got to do with Ponyville?" Scootaloo wondered. She looked at Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, and then at herself, and let out a gasp. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked her.

"Look at the three of us. We each represent every race that lives in Ponyville. Our performance would show that, like us, the three races of ponies in Ponyville are united by friendship."

"That's an amazing idea, Scootaloo. Now the only problem is thinking about how we'll show it."

"Don't worry, Applebloom. You know that nothing stops us when we're together." Sweetie Belle told her.

"She's right. Sure we may be small, but we each know that we have hearts as strong as horses." Scootaloo stated with pride. They walked over to a vacant area to practice, but didn't realize that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were watching them.

"Look at them. Do they really think that they'll be able to perform at the Equestria Games?" Diamond Tiara said.

"That would be, like, dumb. They don't even have their cutie marks, so they couldn't represent Ponyville even if they tried." The two bullies walked over to them, and once they Crusaders caught sight of them, they sighed.

"What do you two want?" Applebloom asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"We just wanted to tell you that there's no way you can win this competition. Silver Spoon and I will, and you wanna know why?"

"Lemme take a guess? Is it because we don't have our cutie marks? Yeah, yeah, you tell us that every day," Scootaloo told them. "Just know that Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and I are definitely going to have a better audition than you two."

"You're on. C'mon Silver Spoon." Diamond Tiara walked away, and Silver Spoon followed.

"Alright, now let's take it from the top again." Scootaloo said, and the Crusaders continued practicing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, in front of the performing stage, Asuna and Rainbow Dash both sat down, watching every group perform. As much as they didn't want to say it, all the performances they saw so far didn't really seem to portray Ponyville at all, but since they didn't want to hurt their feelings, they encouraged them to keep on practicing.

"Do you think we'll ever find the right group?" Rainbow wondered.

"I'm not sure. Oh look, it's the Crusaders. I'm sure that theirs has to be good." Asuna replied.

"Okay Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's see what you got." Rainbow told them. The two watched as the fillies all grabbed a piece of ribbon in their mouths. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom jumped around the stage, while Scootaloo was above a cardboard cut-out of a cloud.

"Ever since the dawn of time, Ponyville has been home to three races of ponies." Scootaloo announced.

"The Earth Ponies!" Applebloom said while twirling her ribbon.

"The Unicorns!" Sweetie Belle added, doing the same.

"And the Pegasi! Now get ready to see the flag of our beloved home." Applebloom and Sweetie Belle grabbed a center-covered hoop, and Asuna and Rainbow watched as Scootaloo burst through the middle, the flag of Ponyville on her scooter. They then got into a reverse pyramid formation.

"Ponyville forever!" The three of them cheered. "So, what did you think?" Sweetie Belle asked. "It's a work in progress, so both of your opinions are important." The three looked at their judges, who just stood there.

"That was…"_Stay professional Rainbow Dash, this puts your coaching job on the line._ "In all honesty, that performance was…whoa, you planned that all in one day?!" _Calm down Rainbow, just stay cool._ "It was okay. Why don't you ask Asuna how you did?" They all looked at Asuna and she smiled.

"I think that you three did amazing. Keep up the good work, and you might just be doing that at the Equestria Games." She told them. Rainbow moved her head over to Asuna's ear.

"How did you just stay all calm and collective while saying that?"

"I just can, I guess. Anyways, great job Crusaders. Rainbow and I hope to see your performance again tomorrow." Asuna and Rainbow Dash walked off, and the Crusaders looked at each other.

"Do you think they liked it?" Applebloom asked.

"Asuna said it was amazing, but Rainbow Dash just said that we did okay." Sweetie Belle stated

"Well then we need to step it up, Crusaders. We'll make Rainbow Dash think our performance was amazing as well." Scootaloo told them. From afar, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saw their whole performance.

"Did you just see all of that? With a audition like that, there's no way we can win." Diamond Tiara realized.

"But there has to be some way we can stop them. We already called them blank flanks as well." Silver Spoon reminded her. Diamond Tiara stood there in thought until the whole performance rerolled in her head.

"No, there's still something that we can tell them. C'mon." Diamond Tiara took the lead, as always, and the two walked over to the Crusaders. "Wow, we both must say that your performance was amazing."

"What does it mean coming from you?" Scootaloo countered.

"Oh, I think it should mean a lot. But, your performance does lack something." Diamond Tiara poked one of Scootaloo's wings. "How do you expect to represent the Pegasi in Ponyville? Having you do it is like saying Pegasi have wings for no reason. Without flying, your performance is ruined." Scootaloo looked at her, and then hung her head down in depression. _She's right. There's no way I can represent Ponyville at the Equestria Games._

"Scootaloo doesn't need to know how to fly to represent Ponyville. Ms. Harshwhinny didn't say anything about it!" Applebloom retorted, anger in her voice.

"I thought that you three would be smart enough to come up with that conclusion. Anyways, we'll see your performance soon" Laughing, the two bullies walked away, leaving a depressed Scootaloo and her two friends behind.

"Don't listen to them Scootaloo. You know that they're just trying to hurt the three of us." Sweetie Belle assured her.

"No, they're right. We still need to make Rainbow Dash think that our performance is awesome, right? Well maybe me not flying is what's holding us back."

"But…Rainbow Dash knows that you don't know how to fly." Applebloom reminded her.

"So? That'll be the shocking factor that she needs. I mean, c'mon, if I work twice as hard I'll be able to." Scootaloo hovered a few inches off of the ground. "Okay. Maybe three times as hard." She flew off the ground again, but with no improvement. "Maybe four times as hard then." She did the same thing again, and fell to the ground. "Don't worry girls, the Crusaders never give up!"

"Do you think she'll be able to fly?" Sweetie Belle asked Applebloom.

"I don't want to be the naysayer, but…nay."

The three practiced the routine for the rest of the day, focusing more on Scootaloo's flying than the routine as a whole. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom both looked tired, letting out countless yawns and slowly shutting their eyes and quickly opening them to stay awake. Scootaloo, on the other hoof, seemed filled with energy,, wanting to fly more than ever.

"Alright, this is the only part we need to finish working on. C'mon you two, hold the hoop up." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom did as they were told and held the hoop, but right when Scootaloo was about to burst through, her wings gave way and she fell. The hoop also fell forward as well because Applebloom and Sweetie Belle fell to the ground, fatigue taking them over.

"We'll…never get this routine to work. I liked the one before…" Sweetie Belle whispered to Applebloom.

"You're not the only one. All she cares about now is flying." She responded.

"Don't worry, you both can go rest. I'm not giving up on flying today, not by a long shot!" The other two sighed, and just stayed on the stage floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, the Crusaders stood on the stage, all of them now tired from countless hours of practicing. Asuna and Rainbow Dash both looked at them, the two wondering how much better their performance was from yesterday's, which was already impressive as it was.

"Alright Cutie Mark Crusaders, show Asuna and I what'cha got. I'm sure it's gonna be absolutely ama- um…adequate." Rainbow Dash blew the whistle, and the Crusaders begun their performance.

"Ponyville…home of…"Scootaloo began, already forgetting her lines.

"Friendship." The other two whispered.

"Friendship! This wonderful place inhabits four, no, three races of ponies." From the crowd, Asuna and Rainbow just watched the performance, a bit scared a how everything was turning out. They both watched as Applebloom and Sweetie Belle bumped into each other and got their ribbons tangled.

"What's…going on?" Asuna whispered, but Rainbow was too shocked at this performance. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle struggled to hold the hoop up, and before Scootaloo could even burst through it, the hoop fell out of their grasp and Scootaloo fell to the ground.

"Ta'da. So, what'cha both think about it?" Scootaloo asked them.

"It was…how can I put this…" Asuna started.

"Don't worry, I got this." Rainbow whispered to her. "Asuna and I both agree that that…y'know…maybe you want to stick to the one you three showed us yesterday? That one was…what the word…better. Just stick to it and you'll do fine. Don't mess with success, right? Now I gotta go coach the others, and remember, the train for the Crystal Empire comes early in the morning, so make sure to wake up super early." Rainbow left to see the other groups and how they were doing, while Asuna just looked at the three. Concerned, she walked over to the three and they looked at her.

"Is…everything okay you three?" Asuna asked them.

"Everything's fine. I just need to learn how to fly before tomorrow." Scootaloo told her.

"But Sweetie Belle and I are so tired! Do you know that we practiced nonstop yesterday?" Applebloom told Asuna.

"Maybe you three just need a little break." She suggested.

"Can we? This performance is starting to be all about you, Scootaloo." Applebloom stated.

"But I need you both, you know that. Who's gonna hold the hoop for me?" Applebloom let out a sigh.

"Whatever, I'm going home to rest up." Applebloom left the group, and Scootaloo looked at Sweetie Belle.

"I guess you're going to leave me, too?"

"We have to catch the early train to the Crystal Empire tomorrow. We both need to rest." Sweetie Belle told her before she left, leaving Asuna and Scootaloo.

"Okay, I just need to try twenty times harder now!" Scootaloo continued to practice her flying, and Asuna sat down on the stage.

"Scootaloo, please stop." She asked her. Scootaloo heard her, and she touched the ground.

"You're right. I'll never be able to fly. I just…won't." Asuna walked over to her and gave her a hug,

"You don't need to learn how to fly, Scootaloo. You've been so caught up in it that you forgot about your friends. Didn't you ever see how tired they were?"

"Ye-yeah, but we've been that tired before and we never cared."

"Okay, but did you ever really think about taking a break?" She shook her head. "The world isn't a place that you only exist in, Scootaloo. You have to think about others. I'm not saying that you always do that, but it's just a tip. Back in SAO, there were so many people trapped there. Kirito and I worked together to save them, even though we never even knew who they were."

"You're point?"

"SAO was a game where survival meant everything. If you died in there, then you died in real life. It was only possible with teamwork. Just like your performance. Without Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, your performance dies."

"I get it. So…I should stop practicing my flying?"

"For now, but you can practice it on your own time." She told her. "Now you should go get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow." Scootaloo gave Asuna a hug and looked up at her.

"Thanks Asuna. Y'know, it's always ponies from different worlds that seem to know everything." She told her, causing her to blush.

"Aw, I don't think I know everything, but thanks." Asuna smiled. "Why don't I pick you up tomorrow and we can walk to the train station together?"

"Sounds good. Actually, why don't sleepover? I mean, if you don't mind."

"It's fine. I'm sure the only thing you should worry about is Kirito." Asuna let out a small laugh. "I'm kidding. He wouldn't mind one bit. C'mon, let's get going." Asuna took the lead and Scootaloo followed her until they reached the house. Asuna opened the door, and the two both saw Kirito sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Asuna." He looked next to her and saw Scootaloo. "Oh, is Scootaloo staying for the night?" She nodded. "Awesome. We could do a bunch of fun stuff tonight."

"Not tonight, Kirito. Scootaloo and I need to rest up to head to the Crystal Empire tomorrow early in the morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry if I got a bit too excited." He apologized. "Anyways, Scootaloo just make yourself at home, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." She told him. The two walked upstairs, and Asuna opened the door to her and Kirito's room.

"There's actually another bed in this room. You can sleep here if you'd like."

"I dunno. I don't want you and Kirito sleeping in the same bed if you're not fine with it yet." She responded.

"Oh, okay then. I'll take you to the other bedroom then." They walked out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. They took a left and Asuna opened the door that led into the other bedroom. "It's fresh in here. I'm sure you'll sleep peacefully, Scootaloo."

"Thanks, Asuna. Oh, and can you tell Kirito I said thanks too?" Asuna nodded.

"I'll make sure to tell him. You know it's not too dark outside yet."

"I know, but with all the practicing we've been doing…" Scootaloo let out a yawn. "I'll need to make up for lost sleep." Asuna watched as Scootaloo fell asleep in the bed. She walked over to her and tucked her in so that she was comfortable. She walked over to leave the room and looked back at Scootaloo one more time. She let out a small smile before closing the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Scootaloo, c'mon it's time to wake up." Scootaloo opened her eyes to see Asuna's face in front of her. "Good morning. I know that you're probably hungry, so I cooked a small breakfast for you, but we both need to be quiet because Kirito's still sleeping."

"Oh, okay then." She walked out to the table in the kitchen and saw the breakfast set out for her. It looked almost exactly like the breakfast that Lelouch would usually make, the breakfast consisting of pancakes. She cut into them and took her first bite.

"How is it? You're the first pony from this world to actually taste my cooking." She informed her.

"Asuna, they're amazing! I'm sure the others would love them. Now I'm just wondering if you or Lelouch cook better."

"That's right; I almost forgot that he cooks as well. I still need to challenge him to a cook-off though. Now eat up, the train should be leaving in twenty minutes." Asuna walked upstairs, and Scootaloo watched her with a smile. _She's such a motherly pony. I wonder why she and Kirito don't have a foal of their own._ Scootaloo spent the next ten minutes finishing her breakfast and once she was done, she and Asuna walked out of the house and headed towards the train station. It took them both five minutes, but once they were there, they both saw Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Hi Asuna, hi Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle greeted the two.

"Hi Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. So, are you two both well rested up?"

"Yeah, but we're not sure if we're ready for the performance." Applebloom shot a look at Scootaloo. Asuna tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't even know which one we're doing." She responded.

"We're doing our original one. I'm sorry that I made this all about me and flying. I should've seen that you both needed rest and should've made choices that would benefit us all, not just me. Because without teamwork and friendship, how else are we going to survive in this world?" She looked over at Asuna, and Asuna smiled.

" All aboard the train to the Crystal Empire!" The train conductor called out.

"C'mon girls, let's get going." Asuna led the three into the train, and they met up with Rainbow Dash. She turned around and smiled once she saw them.

"Hey Asuna. So, how are these three?"

"They're fine. I'm sure they're going to win. Scootaloo just wanted to fly, that's all." Asuna told her.

"You wanted to fly? Why?"

"Because I thought that if I wanted to represent Ponyville, I needed to learn how to fly. I'm the only Pegasus in Ponyville that doesn't know how."

"Now who told you that you needed to learn how to fly? You're inability to fly is what makes you awesome, Scootaloo. Sure it may give you a hard time, but you've learned to accept it and be yourself." Scootaloo beamed at her idol's kind words and gave her a hug. "Aw c'mon now, don't get all sappy on me." She released her and rubbed her mane with a hoof.

"Heh, sorry about that." She apologized. "Now Crusaders, let's blow the competition away." Scootaloo placed a hoof out, and the two others placed a hoof out so that they were touching. She then looked over at Asuna and Rainbow Dash. "Are you two just going to stand there? You're part of this team's success as well." They both smiled and placed one of their hooves in the group, and once they did, they broke away each of them smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ponyville forever!" The Crusaders said as they finished their performance. It was exactly like the original one, and from the roars of cheers from the surrounding crowd, they all loved it. Ms. Harshwhinny looked at the judges, and they all nodded their heads.

"The winner of this competition and the ponies who will be holding Ponyville's flag at the Equestria Games is…the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" The crowd let out louder cheers than before, obviously approving the judges' decision.

"Great job Crusaders, that performance was good." Rainbow Dash told them, and she heard a gasp from behind her. She looked back and saw that it was Ms. Harshwhinny.

"Just good? Ms. Dash, that performance was absolutely amazing! Did you not adore the way that these three were so…"

"Ms. Harshwhinny, professionalism, remember?" Both Asuna and Rainbow Dash told her.

"Oh yes, right. Anyways, great job Cutie Mark Crusaders. I'm sure everypony's proud of you."

"Great job girls, I knew that we could do it!" Scootaloo told the other two with pride.

"Yup. You're just lucky that Sweetie Belle and I aren't tired. I can't believe that you trained so hard to fly."

"Tell me about it. But I realized that who needs to know how to fly when I have friends like you girls?"

* * *

So, how was it? I like how this chapter turned out. Anyways, I just wanted you all to know that some of the new episodes might now be made into chapters, or they might all be. It just depends if I really like the episode, because I still have my own ideas to type for this story after all. Oh, also, I'm not sure how much chapters this Turn will have, but I'm not going to just end it abruptly. (I hope) I might save some episodes of Season 4 for Turn 12. The only spoiler I'll give you about Turn 12 is this: No new series is being added in that Turn. What does this mean for the storyline in Turn 12? Well that's for you all to wait for. =^0w0^=. I'll see you all in the next chapter.~ Geasswolf Out.


	9. Chapter 8 Power Up!

Hi everybody, and welcome back to BBW Turn 11. This chapter revolves around the Power Ponies episode. I hope that you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Power-Up!

_Twilight was asleep in her bed_ when suddenly she heard the click of a lamp. Both the noise and light emitted woke her up and she saw that Spike was the cause of it.

"Spike…what are you doing? You know that we have to wake up early tomorrow." She told him while rubbing her eyes with a hoof.

"I know, but I have to finish reading about the Power Ponies! This comic is amazing, Twilight. The Power Ponies and their sidekick Hum Drum are going to defeat the Mane-iac, and I need to read it. You don't understand how awesome this book is. Please just give me two minutes."

"It's great that you're reading a comic, Spike, but we really need to wake up early to fix up the castle tomorrow."

"Okay Twilight." He turned the light off, and Twilight went back to snuggling in bed. From all of that, she was surprised that Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer didn't even wake up. She heard movement in the room a few seconds later and saw that Spike was looking for his comic in the dark. She sighed, and used magic to hand it to him.

"Fine, but just two minutes." Spike smiled, and got back to reading his comic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Kirito, and Asuna went over to Princess Celestia and Luna's old castle. Spike looked around and saw that everyone was busy working, everyone except for him. He walked over to Applejack and Pinkie Pie, who were putting paintings up on the wall, and cleaning the floors.

"Do you two need any help?"

"Nope. Thanks, but I think Pinkie and I got the paintings and floor cleaning from here." Applejack told him. Spike walked over to where Rainbow and Fluttershy were working and offered to help, but like the others, they were fine.

"Hey, where are Lelouch and Sasuke?" Twilight asked the others as they were cleaning.

"Well, Lelouch came over to visit, but I told him that I was coming here, and since Sweetie Belle was alone, he offered to take care of her while I was gone." Rarity told him.

"Sasuke's busy sleeping…again." Fluttershy responded, and Twilight let out a small laugh.

"That seems to be what he's always doing nowadays. Anyways, how is everypony doing?"

"Asuna, Sunset and I both have the sewing under control, although Asuna is struggling a bit." Rarity told her.

"I'm struggling? I feel fine at the pace I'm going at. The needle is a bit scary to hold in my mouth though." She told them.

"Well then Rarity and I will need to teach you magic sometime soon. We told you we would before, but never actually got to it." Sunset told her.

"And how's everypony else?" Twilight looked at Flash, Kirito, and Fluttershy, who were removing any debris from the floor made from their last visit.

"We're doing fine over here." Kirito told her.

"I guess that means there's nothing for me to help with, huh?" Spike stated.

"I guess not. Hey, why don't you take time to read your comic? You still need to see if Hum Drum defeats the Mane-iac, right?"

"No, you mean the Power Ponies. Hum Drum has no powers. He could never defeat the Mane-iac." Spike responded before finding a secluded area to finish his comic. He found the hidden room he, Twilight, and Asuna were in before to be a nice spot so he began reading in there. He set up a few pillows first so that his reading would be a comfortable one. He left off where the Mane-iac was infiltrating a museum and the Power Ponies were stopping her, and Hum Drum rushed late to the scene. He looked at the pictures only to see that Hum Drum's only help was helping the Mane-iac by getting in the way of the Power Ponies. _I guess I know how that feels…wait, what!?_ Spike looked at the next page and saw that it was blank except for a bit of text on the bottom right corner of it. _I remember seeing a magnifying glass last time._ He searched the room and quickly found what he was looking for.

In the hallways of the castle, the other ponies were calling for Spike. They all decided to take a break at the moment, but knew that they needed to find him first.

"Spike? Hey are you in here!?" Kirito called out.

"Of course he is, silly." Pinkie responded, and Kirito sighed.

"I know he is Pinkie, but…forget about it."

"Wait, I think I know where he might be." Twilight told them, looking at the entrance to the library. She heard a noise coming from the secret room and she and the others ran to it. They all gasped when they saw that spike was being sucked into a portal.

"Somepony help!" He called out.

"Spike!" Twilight ran over to pull him away, but the pull on Spike was too strong and she found herself being absorbed into the comic.

"Twilight!" Flash ran over to try and pull the two away, but even he couldn't do it. One by one everypony ran and tried to pull them away, but in the end, Kirito was the one trying to get them all out of the book.

"I…don't think I can get you all…" He stopped talking once he felt Pinkie Pie bump into him from behind, causing him to be pulled into the book as well.

"That looks like so much fun! Wait for me everypony!" Pinkie Pie stated before jumping into the comic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spike slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. His vision was blurry, but once it returned to normal, he stood up and looked at the others.

"Twilight…Applejack…Fluttershy…Rainbow Dash…Pinkie Pie…Rarity…you're the Power Ponies!" He exclaimed. He looked at Kirito and Asuna and saw that they were still dressed up in their normal clothes with an addition of a mask. Sunset Shimmer was wearing an orange and red outfit with vines around it, and Flash Sentry was adorned in a white and blue armor along with a cannon on his right hoof.

"What happened to…well you guys?" Kirito told them, noticing their new clothing.

"Like I said, they're the Power Ponies, although I don't know who you four are. Let's see…" Spike looked at Flash, Kirito, Asuna, and Sunset. "Kirito, you can be the Equestrian Enforcer, Asuna can be the Motherly Mare, Flash can be Swiftshot, and Sunset can be the Flower of Fortune!" The others seemed to have no problem with their names, except for Asuna.

"Wait, why am I the Motherly Mare?" She looked to her side and saw that there was a frying pan next to her instead of her rapier. "Okay this comic has officially pushed it." They heard a laugh from below the top of the building they were on and saw the villain of Spike's comic book, the Mane-iac.

"Power Ponies, how nice to see you, and I see you made four new friends." She stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, can somepony please get us out of here? I don't feel like dealing with this chick." Rainbow said.

"I think we have to. My comic said that the only way out of here is to defeat the Mane-iac." As they were talking, the Mane-iac threw various objects at them, such as food carts, and even a mailbox. They watched as one mailbox flew into the air and headed towards Pinkie. Before any of them could do or say anything, it came crashing down on her, leaving a cloud of dust in the air.

"Pinkie Pie!" The others all called out.

"Okay, that Mane-iac really has some problems with us. But first we need to get Pinkie Pie out from under all this rubble." Asuna told them others.

"Whee!" They all looked up once they heard Pinkie's voice and saw pink and white lines appear from behind her as she moved at an impossible speed. "Hi everypony, that was a close one, wasn't it?" They all let out sighs of relief when they saw that she was safe.

"Pinkie, you're Fili-Second. You're the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis." Spike stated. Pinkie's eyes widened when she heard about her power, and she ran off, which didn't surprise them at all.

"Okay, Applejack, you're Mistress Mare-velous. Use your lasso to tie up the Mane-iac!" Spike told her.

"If you say so." Applejack pulled her lasso out and it began to glow. She threw it, but it missed her target and instead hit a lamp post. She tried pulling her lasso back, but instead was pulled over to it and ended up being confined to the lamp post, causing the Mane-iac to laugh.

"Twilight, freeze the Mane-iac's mane!"

"Wait, what?"

"You're the Masked Matter-Horn! Your horn can shoot different rays, and one of them is an ice beam." Twilight nodded, and closed her eyes. She could feel the magic go to her horn, but saw that the only thing she could conjure up was a few snowflakes.

"Rainbow Dash, you're Zapp, and you control the forces of nature. Quick, take the lightning bolt off of your neck and throw down lightning from the sky!"

"That sounds like a bit of an overkill, but okay…" She lifted up the lightning bolt from the sky and the sky turned gray. They all watched as a tornado formed instead of a lightning bolt. The tornado moved towards all of them and quickly swiped them up. Pinkie Pie even came running towards it and got sucked into it. Spike watched as the others all were spinning in the vortex.

"Fluttershy, you have to get angry. That's Saddle Rager's power. If you do you'll turn into an indestructible monster!"

"A…monster? I don't think I want to." Spike let out a sigh and looked at Rarity.

"Rarity, you're Radiance. Create attack constructs with your jewelry!"

"What's an…attack construct?"

"Just think of anything that could help us right now!" Rarity nodded and pointed a hoof in front of her and created a tea set, which just broke once it hit Spike. "Something useful!" The tornado still ravaged the town, and the Mane-iac just kept laughing.

"It's been fun Power Ponies, and friends, but I should get going now." She told them with another laugh. Spike was tossed out of the tornado and hit a nearby wall. He saw that he was near one of the Mane-iac's mane tentacles and saw the Electro-Orb, the object the Mane-iac needed to control the world. He took it, but as he was stepping, he tripped on his cape and it rolled over to her. "I left this out of my sight and you took it? Well you're Hum Drum anyways, so there was no way you were gonna get away with it." Again, the Mane-iac laughed before leaving the scene, the tornado still spinning. Spike looked at his clothing and realized that the Mane-iac was right when she said he was Hum Drum. _Why am I not surprised._ His cape then got stuck in the tornado and he was spinning around it in with the others again.

"Applejack, you need to stop this tornado with your lasso!" Spike called out.

"I would if I could, but it keeps getting tighter every time I move." She told him.

"It's linked with your mind. Whatever you want it to do is caused by your thoughts." He informed her. Applejack closed her eyes and loosened the grip of her lasso around her. She then expanded it and closed the top of the tornado, causing it to burst, and freeing her friends. They all crashed to the ground, except for Rarity, who used her powers to create a cake dome to keep herself in. Once they all came together, they looked at each other.

"So, we're in a comic book world?" Twilight said, looking around.

"Technically it's called Maretropolis. Like I said before, the only way out of here is if we defeat the Mane-iac." He reminded them.

"How hard could it be? We all have superpowers!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Well…almost all of us." Spike said with a bit of depression in his voice.

"But you look like more of a super hero than all of us? You have to have some power." Kirito told him.

"Yeah, and that power's the ability to mess you guys all up. I'm just worthless in this world."

"Oh Spike, you're not exactly Hum Drum, so you're not worthless at all." Twilight assured him, and he cracked a small smile. "So Spike, where's the Mane-iac now?"

"In her secret lair. That orb she had is what powers up her device to take over the world." He stated.

"Well then lead the way, Spike. You see, you're not worthless. Without you we wouldn't have known what to do." Twilight told him.

"You're right, but before that, we should take this time to help these four figure out their powers." Spike said, looking at Asuna, Kirito, Sunset, and Flash.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this cannon around my right hoof does something." Flash said. He held the arm cannon out and watched it glow. It then let out a burst of energy and pierced through a whole row of buildings before detonating. The others all looked at them, mouths opened it shock. "Okay, well I'll probably learn to control that."

"I guess my power is cooking my enemies to death." Asuna stated. "I still can't believe this book gave me a power like this, I mean, I don't always cook, I also have a sword, and I can't believe that we all got into this mess." Asuna went on complaining, and as she was, the others could feel their ears begin to hurt and tried covering them.

"Asuna, stop talking!" Kirito told her.

"What? Is something wrong?" She looked at them all and saw that their ears were covered.

"Asuna, you're power apparently is your voice. If you keep complaining, you can send a shockwave of sound sure to deafen ponies." Spike told her.

"Well, it's a bit of a mean power, but I guess it's what mother's do best." She said, accepting the power.

"Okay, on to you, Sunset. What could the Flower of Fortune's power be?" She placed a hoof out, and from the ground vines rose up.

"I've seen a power like this before when I was trapped in my mind against my past self. I have the ability of vines and flower petals."

"Okay good. Now Kirito, what can the Equestrian Enforcer do?" Spike wondered. They all looked at him, and he just stood there.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even have my swords with me."

"C'mon Kirito, you have to figure out somehow." Rainbow told him, bumping him with one of her hooves. "Ow!" She quickly moved back and noticed that she now had a cut on her suit. "What the?" She walked back over to Kirito and touched the tip of his wings gently. "Kirito, open your wings." He nodded and opened his wings. They all looked in awe as both of Kirito's wings were plated with black and white steel, much like the Elucidator sword he usually wielded.

"I'm guessing these wings are as sharp as Elucidator, huh? I'll see how I can make this work and help you guys." He told them.

"Great, so Swiftshot has a powerful cannon, the Motherly Mare has overpowered motherly attributes, the Flower of Fortune has the ability to control vines and flower petals, and the Equestrian Enforcer has wings as sharp as blades."

"Oh yeah, and don't forget my tail." Kirito told them, noticing that his tail had a shine to it now. "I actually think I can trigger it on and off too." He told them, watching his tail go from a shiny texture to a smooth one whenever he pleased. He also did the same with his wings. "Aw man, this power's awesome! C'mon Power Ponies, let's go stop the Mane-iac! Spike, lead the way!" Spike smiled, and nodded before running in the direction of the Mane-iac's base, and the others followed him.

Spike led the others deeper into the city until they all stopped in front of the building that was supposedly the Mane-iac's lair.

"It's…a shampoo factory…" Asuna said.

"Yup, how do you think she cares for her mane so much?" Spike replied.

"Alright, I have an idea. Rarity, Sunset, Asuna, and I will…" As Twilight was planning, Rainbow flew over to the entrance and called the enemy out. "Well, so much for the element of surprise being on our side." The others all now just made their way towards the entrance. They heard the Mane-iac's evil laugh, and the entrance to the factory opened, revealing the Mane-iac's henchponies.

"Time to Power Pony up!" Applejack stated, and the skirmish between the two groups began. Rainbow flew into the air and raised her lightning bolt charm in the air, striking down a few of the enemies, and almost hitting Kirito in the process.

"Watch it next time, Rainbow!" He called out. Kirito turned around and saw three ponies running towards him, but then watched as they were frozen in place. He looked nearby and saw that it came from Twilight. "Thanks Twilight."

"No problem." On another side of the street, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack both had a few enemies tied together with vines and Applejack's lasso. Pinkie ran quickly around the whole city, constantly finding things to throw at the enemy, most of those things being various pastries. Flash Sentry was busy shooting various enemies with his cannon, which he figured out had three different settings to it: the normal beam, an electrical beam, and an ice beam. Rarity and Asuna were fighting together, Asuna using her frying pan to knock out enemies, while Rarity used her jewelry to create a needle and thread to tie the enemies. Fluttershy just stood there, almost being a distraction for the enemies while one of her friends came over and disposed of them. Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with confusion.

"Seriously, you're not even mad? Not even one bit?" Fluttershy shook her head.

"It's alright, Rainbow. All we need to do now is defeat the Mane-iac and then we'll be back home."

"Oh I don't think so. The Power Ponies won't stop me on my quest for world domination!"

"Oh yeah? What are ya' gonna do to stop us?" Rainbow taunted her. Next to the Mane-iac was a giant can of hairspray, and she grabbed it with her mane.

"That's the Hairspray Ray of Doom! It stops you in your tracks and makes you unable to use your superpowers." Spike warned them, but Rainbow Dash was already hit with the hairspray and she fell to the ground, her body frozen, almost like a statue. The Mane-iac let out a maniacal laugh.

"Okay, she's taken it a bit too far. Let's go everypony!" Rarity charged at her, and then the others followed, all except for Fluttershy and Spike. They all though that if they surrounded her she wouldn't be able to spray them all, but the Mane-iac was able to, and Spike and Fluttershy saw the frozen and powerless bodies of their friends on the floor. She then brought the spray can over to Fluttershy, who was cowering in fear. She froze her, and then Spike tried shielding himself, causing the Mane-iac to laugh.

"Hum Drum, why on earth would I freeze you? That's pretty pointless, don't you think?" She laughed before taking the frozen ponies into her lair, leaving Spike on the streets of Maretropolis. _She's right, I am worthless. That's why the girls, and the others never need my help. I bet they've found their way out and are kicking butt already._ Spike heard the group's pleas of help and looked at the factory in shock. _They do need my help!_ He looked up and saw that above a dumpster was an open vent that led into the factory. _Don't worry guys, I'm coming._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ponies were all trapped in a cage with one of the Mane-iac's henchponies monitoring them. Twilight felt the freezing aspect of the spray begin to fade away and she slowly began to move. Suddenly, a timer rang, and the henchpony watching them pressed the top of the spray can, adding another dose of the spray to the ponies and making them powerless.

"Oh Power Ponies, and other four…you know what? I'll just call you all the Power Ponies to make my life much easier. Anyways, I finally have you now. Once I place the Electro-Orb into my Hairdryer Cannon, everyone in Maretropolis will have their mane grow uncontrollably, and I think I'll test it out on you all first!" She let out a laugh before calming herself. "There is nopony that can save you!"

"No, there still is somepony." Asuna told her.

"You're talking about Hum Drum, the one with no superpowers? Oh please, he couldn't even help himself. He's utterly worthless."

"To you he might be, but Spi- I mean Hum Drum always is here when we need him, no matter what!" Twilight retorted. The others all agreed with her statement.

"Whatever you want to believe, but soon, my henchponies and I, mostly I, will become unstoppable and we will take over all of Maretropolis, and then the entire world!" The timer rang again, and right when the henchpony pressed the top of the can, Spike swung himself down to knock the can over, freezing some of the Mane-iac's minions instead.

"Spike! We knew you'd come and save us!" Twilight told him from the cage. The effects of the spray wore off, and Kirito opened his wings, used his power to sharpen them, and he cut the bars off of the cell, allowing them to escape and join Spike on the floor of the factory. "Spike, would you like to do the honors?" Twilight asked him, and he smiled.

"Alright Power Ponies, time to power pony up!" Spike stated, and the second fight between good and bad began. Asuna watched as three of the henchponies ran towards her and she took a breath and glared at them.

"I can't believe that you all just trapped my friends and I! Don't you all know how to treat others, especially noting the fact that most of us were girls? I wouldn't be surprised if you never find the right mare in your life? And what are you doing here anyways? You should be in school or something, and not being a failure!" The three held their ears in sheer pain as Asuna used her voice to stop them.

"Great job Asuna!" Spike told her.

"You too, Spike! Thanks for saving us!" Right when she said that, Spike felt his head begin to rattle and his hearing became distorted.

"Asuna, your voice!" He told her. Once she realized what he was talking about, she covered her mouth with a hoof and let out a small giggle.

"Right, sorry about that, Spike." She apologized quietly. On another side of the room, Flash and Twilight stood back to back, both using their powers to take down enemies.

"You're good with your superpowers." He told her while looking back at her.

"You're not so bad of a shot yourself, Flash." She said while looking back at him. They each saw ponies running towards one another and performed a synchronized switched and froze the ponies in place.

"Wow, that was pretty awesome you two." Kirito told the two.

"Well, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend for nothing." Flash told him. Kirito looked around and saw that nopony was really coming after him. He suddenly felt himself move off the ground and looked below him to see that Pinkie Pie was now carrying him.

"Kirito, I have an idea, and I need your help."

"If it puts me in the action, then I'm down for it."

"Great." Pinkie whispered in his ear, and he nodded. "Crazy plan, huh?"

"Yeah, crazy but probably effective, and it doesn't really hurt anypony. Alright, let's go Pinkie." Pinkie used her speed to run around the whole factory while Kirito hardened his tail so that it has a shiny, glossy, finish much like iron. He stuck his tail out as they passed by enemy ponies, the sharpened points cutting their manes and causing them to cry on the floor. Once they got enough, Pinkie slowed down and Kirito got off of her back. The two each saw the enemies now crying over their chopped manes and the two laughed and shared a hoof bump with each other.

Sunset and Rainbow were at a part of the factory where enemies began to encircle them. Rainbow fired a lightning bolt at the enemies, but they dodged it, and Sunset tried using vines to stop the enemies, but it stopped only one, while the others just jumped or ran past them.

"Sunset, I have an idea. Your flower petals that you use are sharp, right?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind, Rainbow? She asked.

"I'm gonna create a small tornado, and if you put some flower petals in there, then their manes will get cut and messed up, and from what I just saw Kirito and Pinkie do, it should stop them."

"Okay, I'll give you some room." Sunset jumped away from Rainbow Dash, and she unholstered her lightning bolt charm and raised it in the air. A small tornado began to form, and she looked back at Sunset.

"Alright Sunset Shimmer, whenever you're ready." Sunset nodded, and from the vines on her outfit, flowers began to bloom and the red and orange petals began to fall off and Sunset moved them towards the tornado. Once the henchponies saw the tornado, they tried running away, but ended up getting sucked into the vortex. Rainbow and sunset stood by it, just looking at it.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sunset wondered.

"They should be. Great job by the way." Rainbow stuck her hoof out, and Sunset stuck hers out as well, sharing a hoof bump with her. As they watched the tornado, Rainbow's eyes widened. "I never learned how to stop the tornado and it's heading towards us!" The two watched it, and suddenly, the tornado broke down and they saw that a lasso with a golden aura was on the floor.

"That was a close one. I can't believe you still never learned how to stop the tornadoes you create, Rainbow." Applejack told her.

"Yeah, that's my fault. So, what do we do with all these baddies anyways?" Rainbow wondered.

"You can put them in here." Rarity called out, using her jewelry to create a cage. "Wait…" She created another cell, but this time she made it look more fancy and comfortable, much to her taste. "There, not put them all in here." Rainbow, Sunset, and Applejack worked together to pick up the unconscious enemies and place them in the cell.

"What are you fools doing?! We outnumber them!" The Mane-iac yelled at her minions. From the exit, Asuna saw Fluttershy walking out of the factory.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?" Asuna asked her.

"Oh…um…I'm just leaving now. You all seem like you have everything under control." She told her.

"But what if we're not enough. You have to stay here." Asuna responded.

"I'd just get in the way. I can't even get mad and use my superpower." From the opened door, Fluttershy saw a firefly fly into the factory. "Oh, hello little guy. It's dangerous in here. You should get…" As she was talking to him, one of the Mane-iac's mane tendrils smacked it away, and Fluttershy let out a gasp.

"Okay, now that's just wrong." Asuna stated, and looked over at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, are you alright?"

"How dare you!" Fluttershy stood up from the ground and walked towards the Mane-iac. "I don't care if being evil is a lifestyle of yours, but you need to learn how to show some respect and be nice for a change! I mean, we're your enemies, the Power Ponies, not that harmless firefly!" Asuna just watched as Fluttershy's voice became deeper, and she began to grow. "You should be doing something better with your life than being evil, you big meanie!" Asuna then looked at Fluttershy with fear. She seemed to keep growing and growing until she turned into some sort of monster. Asuna just watched in fear, absolutely speechless about what just unfolded in front of her. The Mane-iac fired a beam at her, but it just bounced off of Fluttershy and hit the Mane-iac, causing her own mane to constrict her. She then ran towards the ray and easily smashed it with her hooves. Even when it was broken, she continued breaking it.

"Fluttershy, stop, it's already destroyed!" Asuna called out towards her. The others all grouped up to where Asuna was and saw Fluttershy. Rainbow and Spike both let out cheers, loving the havoc Fluttershy brought with her power. Fluttershy stopped, and once she looked at the others, she blushed and reverted back to her normal form.

"Yes, the Power Ponies have saved the day!" Spike cheered. Right after he said that, a vortex appeared, and the group was sucked into it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spike and the others felt themselves be thrown out of the comic book and onto the ground of the secret room. The comic closed, and the others all got up from the floor. Asuna let out a small laugh once she looked at Kirito's face and saw that it was splattered with frosting. He lifted a hoof up, wiped it off of his face, and gave his hoof a lick.

"Hey, don't hog it all!" Pinkie ran over to him and began to lick the frosting off of his face, causing him to blush, and causing Asuna to look at her with a bit of embarrassment.

"Pinkie!" Asuna said to her in a shocked tone.

"What? I didn't just use my last few seconds of powers for nothing. I got these cupcakes from a bakery in Maretropolis, and I don't want them to go to waste." Asuna just let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, that's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Rarity told her.

"Anyways, Spike, where'd you get that comic?" Twilight asked him.

"Oh, I got it at an enchanted comic book store in Canterlot." The others all looked at him in shock. "C'mon, how was I supposed to know that they were really enchanted?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because you just told us that you got it from an enchanted book store?" Twilight stated sarcastically.

"I thought they meant enchanted storylines, I swear!"

"Well I didn't mind it at all. It was an awesome adventure. Spike, I wouldn't mind going to that store with you one day. Maybe we could bring Lelouch and Sasuke next time." Kirito suggested, and Asuna bit on his ear.

"Not on your life."

"Ow! Okay, okay, no enchanted comic book adventures!" He said, and the others laughed.

"Anyways, we should get going now. Who knows how long we've been in that comic book." Applejack stated, and the others agreed and left the castle, leaving the comic book behind.

* * *

So, how was it? Sorry if you wanted to see Lelouch or Sasuke as superheroes, but I'm trying to give more attention to Kirito and Asuna, which explains the lack of some characters missing in some chapters. It kinda feels weird not typing about Lelouch, since I do it a lot, but don't worry, he's still alive. Anyways, I may skip the _Bats!_episode, not because I didn't like the episode, but because I don't want every chapter to be about an episode. Heck, the next chapter could even just be another episode chapter. I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far, and I hope you all enjoy the future chapters.~ Geasswolf Out.


End file.
